Un extraño desafio
by Kyoga HK
Summary: Ha llegado una extraña carta al Dojo Tendo la cual causara muchos cambios...
1. Una carta muy extraña

Bueno, ahora quiero lanzarme con un fic algo más largo y solo espero que me haya quedado bien, y como siempre digo todos los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen a mi si no a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto lo hago sin ningún fin lucrativo, así que espero no recibir demandas:)

UN EXTRAÑO DESAFIO

Capitulo 1: Una carta muy extaña

Un día como cualquier otro en Nerima, todos los habitantes de la ciudad se levantaban a hacer sus cosas y su rutina diaria, en el Dojo Tendo no era la excepción, todos ya se encontraban en pie, excepto Ranma como era de costumbre, y como de costumbre su prometida Akane lo fue a despertar para desayunar, este de mal humor le dijo que bajaría en un minuto, para el chico de la trenza no era nada espectacular levantarse temprano en los días de vacaciones le era muy molesto, pero más molesto era recibir los golpes de su prometida cuando no obedecía. Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras cuando sintió la voz de Akane gritándole que se diera prisa, al llegar a la sala se sentó y comenzó a comer un cuenco con arroz cuando algo extraño sucede ahí, percibió que en las afueras del Dojo había una energía maligna muy poderosa, se puso de pie ante la atónita mirada de los semas y se decidió a salir a ver de que se trataba. Pero en ese momento apareció Kasumi, la mayor de las Tendo, con una carta en sus manos, esta se la entrega a Ranma por que estaba dirigida al chico ojiazul

-Ranma, llego esta carta para ti, tiene tu nombre- dijo con su angelical sonrisa

-¿Enserio? Dámela para leerla por favor- dijo un poco extrañado al no ver remitente, y también por que pocas veces llegaban cartas a su nombre y cuando llegaban eran cartas de su amigo y rival, Ryoga, que siempre eran de desafíos pero esta no era de el –Kasumi, ¿Por casualidad viste al cartero o quien dejo esta carta?

-No Ranma, cuando salí a barrer el frontis de la casa estaba tirada en el suelo- dijo y se retiro a la cocina

Ranma hizo un gesto como de "que más da", abrió la carta para ver lo que decía y cuando la leyó su rostro demostró una expresión de asombro y también de seriedad

-¿Qué es eso Ranma? Dijo la menor de las Tendo mientras se acercaba un poco preocupada al ver la expresión en el rostro de su prometido

-Esto es una carta de desafío- dijo con una expresión más seria

-¿De verdad?, entonces ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Siempre que recibes una carta es algún desafío, deberías estar acostumbrado

-Es que no es un reto normal, es un poco extraño de explicar pero es un reto múltiple- dijo sin quitar su anterior expresión

-¿Cómo? No entiendo nada- dijo la chica peli azul algo confundida

-Esta carta me desafía a mi y a todos los artistas marciales que están en el pueblo- dijo mirando los ojos castaños de su prometida

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Si, eso incluye a Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo, a ti y a mí

-Pero no dijiste que era para todos ¿Qué paso con Kuno y Kodachi?- dijo aun más extrañada

-Recuerda que ellos se fueron de la ciudad por un par de meses con el Director, recuerda que estamos en vacaciones- dijo el chico de la trenza con un tono algo burlón a su despistada prometida

-Tienes razón Ranma, se me había olvidado

-Eso no importa ahora

-Pero aún así no lo puedo creer ¿Quién la escribió?- dijo la chica del mazo

-No lo se, no tiene remitente

-¿Quién será? Bueno, no hay por que preocuparse tanto, tenemos que avisar a los demás, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora ¿No te parece?- dijo la chica con seriedad

-Tienes razón, pero sea quien sea, se arrepentirá por haberme subestimado de esta forma- dijo el chico de la trenza

-Ok ¿Vamos Ranma?

-Vamos

Ambos jóvenes salieron del Dojo y se fueron a su primer destino: el Neko- Hanten, por que quedaba más cerca, debían informar a Shampoo, Mousse y de paso hablar con la bisabuela de Shampoo, Cologne para poder averiguar algo de la extraña situación que se les presentaba, ambos caminaron en silencio durante todo el camino, no dejaban de pensar en el extraño acontecimiento que vivían. Al llegar al Neko-Hanten Ranma abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a una chica china de cabellos purpura abrazándole

-Shampoo suéltame, suéltame, por favor- decía desesperado mientras la menor de las Tendo incrementaba su aura de batalla mientras observaba tal espectáculo

-Ranma venir a ver a Shampoo, soy tan feliz- dijo la amazona refregando su bien esculpido cuerpo contra el del joven Saotome

-No te vine a ver, solo vine a decirles algo a ti y a Mousse- dijo tomando a la amazona por los hombros y separándose de ella con un rostro serio

En eso aparece la abuela y el chico pato

-Hola yerno ¿Cómo estas?- dijo la anciana

-Hola abuela, solo he venido a decirles algo a su bisnieta y a Mousse

-¿A mi? ¿Qué es lo que quieres Saotome?- dijo el chico pato

-Si, hoy en la mañana me llego una carta muy extraña- dijo el chico ojiazul

-¿Una carta extraña?- dijo la anciana Cologne con un semblante serio

-Si, solo miren- dijo la menor de las Tendo ya que ella portaba la carta

-Shampoo no entender nada- decía la joven amazona

-Yo tampoco- dijo el cegatón –Explícate Saotome

-Ok, esta es una carta de desafío múltiple, en esta carta nos desafían a nosotros cuatro, incluyendo a Ukyo y al tarado de Ryoga- explico el chico de la trenza

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices yerno? Dijo la vieja amazona algo sorprendida

-Claro, es por eso que vinimos a verlos a ustedes primero, usted debe saber algo de esto abuela- dijo el ojiazul

-si te dijera que lo se te mentiría, pero tengo una idea de que podría ser…- dijo la anciana

-Por favor díganos- dijo la peli azul

-Bueno…hace mucho tiempo en China, existían artistas marciales que desafiaban a los artistas o guerreros de un pueblo o aldea, con el fin de vencerlos y demostrar así que el era el mejor guerrero de todos. Esto lo hacían en cada lugar donde hubieran guerreros de un alto nivel en artes marciales, fuertes y con un gran espíritu de lucha, cuando el retador vencía a todos los guerreros, ese lugar, prácticamente pasaba a ser una de sus posesiones, ya que no había ningún peleador que se atreviera a hacerle frente

-Entonces ¿Qué querrá hacer en Nerima?- dijo el chico pato sin una idea clara

-Realmente no lo se, pero les recomiendo que entrenen muy duro, a que si se atrevió a retarlos a todos debe ser realmente fuerte, incluso al punto de estar confiado de derrotarlos a todos a la vez, esos sujetos también conocen algunos hechizos y magias, por eso tienen que hacerse muy fuertes para no caer en una de sus trampas, por que como ya les dije debe ser monstruosamente fuerte y puede llegar a hacerles mucho daño, incluso podría asesinarles

-Que espantoso- decía la amazona con cara de asco

-Tiene razón abuela- dijo la chica del mazo –Muchas gracias por su ayuda

-No hay de que- dijo la anciana

-Bueno, nos vamos al Ucchan´s para informarle de esto a Ukyo, hasta luego y gracias- se despide el joven Saotome seguido de Akane

Ambos jóvenes salieron del Neko-Hanten para dirigirse al Ucchan's como momentos antes iban totalmente en silencio encerrado en sus propios pensamientos

Al llegar al Ucchan´s

Ranma abrió la puerta del restaurante de su amiga y al verla le saludo

-Hola U-chan

-Hola Ukyo- dice la menor de las Tendo

-Hola Ran-chan, hola Akane, bienvenidos- saludo la cocinera mientras ambos chicos se sentaban en la barra – ¿Qué se van a servir? Yo invito

-Lo de siempre- dijo Ranma –U-chan, tengo algo importante que decirte

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo esperando la peor respuesta

-Mira esto- dijo la chica peli azul entregándole la carta, a la cocinera se le estaba apretando el corazón pensando en lo peor, pero se armo de valor, la abrió y comenzó a leer

Mientras la termina de leer y releer -¿Qué es esto? No lo entiendo

-Es una carta de desafío múltiple, dirigida a nosotros tres, también a Ryoga, Shampoo y Mousse- dijo el pelinegro

-¿Enserio? ¿Debe ser una broma?- dijo la castaña muy sorprendida

-No lo es, y ya hablamos con Shampoo, Mousse y la abuela- dijo el chico

-¿Y Ryoga?- pregunta la cocinera

-No, no tenemos ni la menor idea de donde pueda estar, además con su sentido de la orientación seguramente se perdió y no sabemos en cuanto tiempo más volverá a aparecer por aquí

-¿Y para cuando es la fecha de esta cosa?- dijo la chica de la espátula

-Para dentro de un mes- dice el ojiazul

-Ojala aparezca Ryoga antes de la fecha, ya que la abuela nos recomendó que entrenemos muy duro en este mes- decía la chica de ojos marrones con algo de preocupación y esto le causo unos grandes celos al chico de la trenza, pero este no dijo nada solo guardo silencio

Después de unos veinte minutos, Ranma, Akane y Ukyo comían sus okonomiyaki hasta que sintieron un fuerte sonido de los basureros en un callejón aledaño al Ucchan´s, todos salieron del restaurante para ver que fue lo que provoco ese sonido tan fuerte y se sorprendieron al ver a un chico que estaba tirado en el suelo casi totalmente sepultado sobre los basureros del callejón, al parecer había perdido el sentido, se acercaron para ver quien era el joven y al identificarlo se sorprendieron aun más

-RYOGA- dijo la chica de la espátula con mucha sorpresa e intentando quitarles los basureros de encima

-Ryoga ¿Qué te paso?- dijo la chica peli azul sumándose a la tarea de Ukyo

Cuando lograron liberarlo, se dieron cuenta que el chico estaba muy malherido, con la ropa harapienta y ensangrentada. Ranma lo tomo con mucho cuidado en sus brazos y la chica de la espátula le dijo que lo recostara en su cama, al quitarle la camisa vieron que las heridas parecían cortes como su se las hubieran hecho con un arma corto punzante. Ranma lo acomodó bien y se fue a buscar al doctor Tofú a toda velocidad, en unos minutos el chico venia con el doctor, los chicos le dijeron en que habitación se encontraba el chico perdido y el doctor entro, Ukyo cerro el restaurante para no tener interrupciones y esperar con los demás chicos a que el doctor dijera el estado del chico Luego de treinta minutos el doctor salía del cuarto, todos los chicos le preguntaron sobre el estado de Ryoga, este los miro y les dijo

-El esta bien, ahora esta durmiendo por el cansancio y creo que en cinco días estará completamente recuperado

-Muchas gracias doctor- dijeron los tres jóvenes al unísono

El doctor miro a la castaña y le dijo –Ryoga no puede marcharse de aquí antes de los cinco días y te pido que le cambies los vendajes, yo vendré pasado mañana para ver como sigue. Por favor, te lo encargo mucho Ukyo

-Si, no hay problema- dijo la castaña, el doctor se despidió de todos y se fue

Luego de unos minutos Ranma y Akane se fueron del Ucchan's y a diferencia de la mañana, conversaban en la calle sobre lo que había ocurrido

-Ranma ¿Qué crees que le pudo haber pasado a Ryoga? – dijo la peli azul

-No lo se, solo espero que se recupere pronto- dijo el pelinegro con la mirada algo perdida

-Eso espero yo también, así podrá entrenar para ese desafío- dijo la menor de las Tendo

Ranma estaba más pensativo que antes y eso no paso desapercibido por la chica peli azul

-¿Qué te pasa Ranma?- dijo con un tono de preocupación

-Me gustaría saber quien pudo haber mandado esa maldita carta- decía algo ofuscado por no saber quien era el retador

-No te preocupes, después de todo ya lo sabremos- dijo la chica del mazo y seguidamente tomo el brazo de su prometido y este por su lado solamente se sonrojo sin decir una sola palabra

**Fin capitulo 1**

Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo de esta historia y obviamente espero q les haya gustado a todos, cualquier sugerencia no esta de mas, así que no olviden dejar sus reviews, cualquier opinión es valida y cuenta un montón :)


	2. La propuesta de Akane

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y me anime a hacer el otro a pesar que estoy tapado en trabajos en la U, pero no importa igual me hice un tiempito para seguir. Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Rumiko Takahashi

Lo hago sin fines de lucro, si no para divertir a los demás

UN EXTRAÑO DESAFIO

Capitulo 2:La propuesta de Akane

Al otro día en el Neko-Hanten

Shampoo, Mousse y la abuela Cologne se encontraban empacando un par de cosas, ya que la anciana les propuso a los chicos que fueran a China para enfrentar este particular desafío, ellos no se opusieron en lo absoluto, de hecho apreciaron en silencio que ella los entrenara, sobretodo el chico pato, que ni siquiera se imagino que la abuela lo entrenaría una vez

-Entonces entrenaran en la aldea de la supremacía femenina, será un entrenamiento muy duro así que no quiero escuchar ninguna queja- dijo la anciana de cabellos blancos

-Esta bien, pero primero quería pasar por mi aldea para saludar a mi madre, hace mucho que no la veo- dijo el chico pato

-Ok, Mousse ir donde su madre mientras Shampoo entrenar con bisabuela- dijo la joven amazona

-Decidido, hoy partiremos al anochecer, así que ahora a trabajar!- dijo la abuela moviéndose con su bastón hacia la cocina

-Claro- Respondieron los jóvenes chinos a unísono

Mientras en el Ucchan´s

Ryoga comienza a despertar sin reconocer donde se encontraba, intenta levantarse pero el dolor no lo deja, entonces gira su mirada y se sorprende un poco al ver a Ukyo, sentada en una silla que se encontraba a su lado, estaba dormida, el chico nuevamente intento levantarse pero las quejas de dolor despertaron a la chica

-Buenos días Ukyo- dice el chico algo adolorido

-Buenos días Ryoga- dice la chica mientras se pasaba las manos por sus ojos

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi restaurante, ayer estabas tirado inconsciente en el callejón de atrás-Luego de una pequeña pausa –Ahora te cambiare los vendajes, a si que no te muevas

-Pe…pero…..de acuerdo- dijo el chico suspirando para intentar ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento

-¿Qué te paso Ryoga?- dijo la chica preocupada mientras se disponía a retirar los vendajes

Ryoga hace un poco de esfuerzo por recordar, tras unos segundos recuerda que sucedió

-Estaba en uno de mis viajes de entrenamiento en las montañas, o eso creo, cuando estaba por llegar a mi tienda comenzó a llover y no alcance a refugiarme, cuando note que estaba convertido en cerdo y rodeado por tigres, comencé a correr luego de que me intentaban dar caza, después dejo de llover y vi que en frente de mi habían más tigres y uno de ellos me golpeo muy fuerte y caí en unas termas, cuando volví a mi estado normal se me abalanzaron y comencé a combatirlos, luego de unos momentos logre derrotarlos a todos, pero no termine muy bien de esa pelea, comencé a caminar por mucho tiempo, llegue a la ciudad y luego unos sujetos me acorralaron e intentaron asaltarme, ellos me atacaron con muchas cuchillas y como estaba tan débil no pude esquivar todos pero logre derrotarlos, durante el camino comencé a perder mucha sangre y … no recuerdo nada más

-Que terrible, pero que bueno que despertaste- dijo la chica suspirando y tocándose el pecho en señal de alivio, entonces recordó la carta que le había dejado Akane la noche anterior –Ryoga, tengo algo muy importante que mostrarte

La chica le paso la dichosa carta, el chico del colmillo la leyó y dijo

-¿Un reto? ¿De quien es?

-No lo se, pero también retaron a Ranma y Akane, Shampoo y Mousse y a nosotros dos- dijo la castaña con una expresión de preocupación

-Vaya que extraño, pero no importa, lo que me gustaría saber es ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar aquí en cama?- dijo algo apagado

- Cinco días- dijo secamente

-¿QUE? No puede ser…

-Así es, el doctor Tofú dijo que en cinco días estarás bien y no puedes irte de aquí- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie

-¿Enserio? Oh dios no puede ser posible- dijo con la mirada baja y muy resignado

-Mañana vendrá a verte el doctor- dijo finalmente mientras cerraba la puerta

En el Dojo Tendo

La chica peli azul buscaba a su prometido

-¿Ranma?

-Aquí estoy- dijo el chico desde el tejado del Dojo

Akane subió al tejado para poder hablar con Ranma sobre la carta

-Ranma quería preguntarte algo serio ¿Crees que pueda pelear bien con el nivel que tengo ahora?- dijo la chica muy intrigada por la respuesta

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Dijo el chico de a trenza

-Claro que si

-¿Estas segura?

-Si

-Esta bien. No, eres muy mala, no puedes siquiera cocinar un platillo bien y crees que podrás luchar bien- dijo casi inconscientemente, pero se tapo la boca al sentir que el aura de su prometida se elevaba peligrosamente

-Eres un IDIOTA-dijo la chica y saco su mazo de no se donde y mando a volar al tonto de su prometido

-Lo siento…- se pudo escuchar de la figura que volaba por los cielos de Nerima

Luego de un par de horas, el chico volvía al Dojo para disculparse con Akane y continuaron la conversación que dejaron pendiente gracias a su gran bocota

-Akane, lo siento mucho- dijo el chico arrepentido

-No, eres un idiota- dijo la chica, le divertía ver a su prometido en esta situación

-Por favor, discúlpame

-Esta bien, además solo quería pedirte un favor- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-¿Un favor? ¿Cuál?- dijo el chico algo sorprendido y sonrojado

Akane pudo notar la forma en la que su prometido interpreto esas palabras

-No es lo que piensas pervertido- dijo y puso una pausa –Quería saber si me ayudarías a entrenar

-¿Entrenar?- dijo aun más sorprendido

-Si

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste esta tarde y creo que tienes razón- dijo la menor de las Tendo

-¿Estas segura?- dijo el chico

-Claro, quiero aumentar mi nivel, ser más fuerte y veloz, para poder ayudarles a vencer a ese sujeto- dijo con una mirada suplicante

-Esta bien- dijo el chico

-¿De verdad Ranma? ¿Harías eso por mí?- dijo la chica con unos ojos llenos de brillo

-Si, pero que te conste que esto no lo hago por ti, si no por que tener una ayuda extra nunca esta de mas- dijo el chico muy, pero muy rojo

-Muchas gracias Ranma- dijo la peli azul

Fin capitulo 2

Espero q este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y no olviden dejar sus reviews, para saber su opinión sobre esta historia


	3. vamonos a las montañas

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y me anime a hacer el otro a pesar que estoy tapado en trabajos en la U, pero no importa igual me hice un tiempito para seguir. Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Rumiko Takahashi

Lo hago sin fines de lucro, si no para divertir a los demás

UN EXTRAÑO DESAFIO

Capitulo 3: Vamonos a las montañas

Al día siguiente

Shampoo, Mousse y la abuela se encontraban en el aeropuerto en China, hace solamente unos minutos que habían bajado del avión y se encontraban recuperando sus respectivos equipajes

-Mousse, recuerda que dentro de dos días tienes que estar en la aldea de la supremacía femenina para comenzar con el entrenamiento- dijo la anciana

-Esta bien, en dos días estaré allí- dijo el chico, se volteo para despedirse de su querida Shampoo con uno de sus acostumbrados abrazos, pero la joven amazona lo mando a volar de un solo golpe. Pasado unos segundos desde que el chico pato fuera mandado a volar

-Shampoo esperar que llegues a la fecha- dijo mirando el agujero que hizo en el techo con el cuerpo del chico

-Espero que así sea- dijo la anciana mientras se reía –Pero con el golpe que le diste quizás donde vaya a caer

Ambas recogen su equipaje mientras salen del aeropuerto para internarse en un frondoso bosque, ambas reían y hablaban sobre todo: Mousse, el desafío, el entrenamiento, etc. Al caer la tarde pudieron divisar su querida aldea

Mientras en el Ucchan´s

En la habitación de Ryoga, el doctor se encuentra examinando con la ayuda de Ukyo las heridas del chico perdido, pero queda muy sorprendido al retirarles los primeros vendajes

-¿Qué pasa doctor?- dijo al ver el rostro del doctor

-Nada, solo veo que mis cálculos no fueron correctos- dijo el doctor Tofú con una mirada serena

-¿Por qué?- dijo el chico algo preocupado

-Porque estas casi en perfecto estado, tienes una recuperación increíble, de echo, mañana ya estarás en un ciento por ciento- le dijo e doctor con una sonrisa

-¿De veras? Que bien, gracias doctor- dice el chico de la pañoleta con mucha emoción

-Ya no necesitas los vendajes, puedes hacer lo que quieras, excepto entrenamientos o peleas, quedan descartadas hasta mañana. Bueno, es hora de irme, tengo que ver a otro paciente en mi clínica- dijo el doctor,

-Gracias doctor- dijeron ambos chicos al unísono. El doctor se despidió y se fue

Ryoga suspira de alivio y voltea para mirar a la chica

-También te quiero dar las gracias, ya que sin tus cuidados quizás hubiera demorado mas tiempo en recuperarme- y regalándole una sonrisa

Ukyo sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas y le dice –No tienes que agradecer nada- pero en ese momento recordó algo importante –Ryoga, quiero pedirte una cosa…

-Si, dime, eso si que siempre que este a mi alcance- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Me ayudarías a entrenar?- dijo algo sonrojada- Necesito aumentar mis técnica y mi fuerza… ¿Qué dices?

-N…no se…- dijo algo confundido –Yo nunca he entrenado a nadie y con nadie… ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Ranma?

-Porque estoy segura que el entrenara con Akane, aunque ella tenga la oportunidad de estar con el se que también quiere mejorar y yo no quiero incomodarlos, ¿Qué me dices?- dijo la castaña dándole una mirada de perrito faldero

-Emmm… De acuerdo, pero será mañana, ya que hoy debo descansar- dijo no muy convencido, pensando de que se trataba de alguna broma

Ukyo se acerca al chico y le abraza –Muchas gracias- pero al notar que el chico estaba muy rojo se separo de inmediato también muy ruborizada –L… lo siento

-No…importa, entonces mañana nos vamos a las montañas ¿Que te parece?

-Me parece bien, entonces partiremos mañana al amanecer- dio la chica y salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

En ese momento en el Dojo Tendo

Ranma como de costumbre dormía muy placenteramente en su futón sin importarle en lo mas mínimo lo tarde que era

-Ranma, el desayuno esta servido- grito desde abajo la mayor de las Tendo

-Ya voy- dijo un Ranma que aun estaba adormilado, luego de unos minutos s levanto y bajo a la sala

En la sala todo era igual que siempre, Soun y Genma es encontraban jugando shogui, Nabiki estaba sentada en la mesa viendo la televisión y contando sus ganancias, Kasumi le servía el desayuno mientras el maestro Happosai estaba saliendo del Dojo con un paño enorme en su espalda el cual utilizaría como bolsa para robar ropa interior femenina, Akane estaba sentada a un lado de Nabiki ya sirviéndose su desayuno. Ambos chicos le dijeron al la familia que tenían planeado ir a un viaje de entrenamiento y que partirían hoy, todos quedaron algo sorprendidos pero la sorpresa fue pasajera

-Ranma, te pido que cuides muy bien a mi bebe- decía el señor Tendo en un abundante llanto

-Si Ranma, tu deber es cuidar a tu prometida- decía el señor Saotome mientras hacia trampa en el juego de shogui

-Solo entrenaremos un poco- decía el chico de la trenza un poco fastidiado por la situación

-Al parecer ya escucho campanas de boda- decía la mediana de las Tendo en un tono pícaro

-No es lo que piensas- dijo la peli azul muy molesta –Solo entrenaremos y nada mas

-Esta bien hermanita, solo cuídense- dijo la mayor de las Tendo con su característica amabilidad

-Muchas gracias Kasumi- le dijo la menor de las Tendo con una sonrisa

-ok, Akane, en una hora partiremos- dijo el ojiazul

-Esta bien

Después de una hora los chicos caminaban por las calles de Nerima con un destino en mente: las montañas

Fin capitulo 3

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, es mas corto que los anteriores pero no quise darles mucho rodeo a la historia, era básicamente para dar un tipo de prologo al resto de la historia

No olviden dejar sus reviews con opiniones sobre este fic, no importa lo malos o crueles que sean ya sabré como compensarlos, pero si son buenos mejor aun

Solo espero que les haya gustado, simas me despido de ustedes :)


	4. El entrenamiento de Akane

POR FINNNNNNN! Se acabaron las pruebas en la U, ahora puedo retomar la historia sin preocupaciones de echarme algún ramo, creo que ahora podemos seguir subiendo los capítulos del fic al ritmo acostumbrado que tenia cuando comencé. Como estaban peluisimas y el estudio me robo mucho, pero mucho tiempo, ahora seguiré como siempre y no dejare el fic tan tirado como lo tena la semana pasada

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto es sin ánimos de lucro, solo con el ánimo de divertir a los demás

UN EXTRAÑO DESAFIO

Capitulo 4: El entrenamiento de Akane

Ranma y Akane caminaron desde el Dojo hasta la estación de trenes de Nerima, ambos habían decidido ir a las montañas pero en tren, no querían caminar demasiado y llegar agotados al lugar. Así pasaron las horas hasta que finalmente llegaron a las montañas

Llegaron aproximadamente al mediodía, así que buscaron un sitio donde armarían su campamento y cuando lo encontraron, se dispusieron a comer, la comida se las había hecho Kasumi ya que Akane no podía siquiera hacer un plato de arroz que se pudiera comer sin el peligro de morir envenenados, luego de comer y como recién era mediodía la menor de las Tendo quería comenzar con su entrenamiento lo antes posible

-Ranma ¿Cómo será el entrenamiento?- dijo la chica

-He pensado que haríamos uno con una dificultada media, así no te costara mucho trabajo y…- fue interrumpido por la chica peli azul

-No, de ninguna manera, ya que no progresare mucho y el viaje habrá sido en vano. Quiero un entrenamiento arduo- dijo la chica con una mirada seria

-Akane ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?- decía el chico no muy convencido

-Si, estoy segura, quiero que sea arduo, como los que haces tu o como lo haría Ryoga- decía muy decidida

-Esta bien, pero sin quejas ¿Ok?

-Bueno, así podre aprender nuevas tácticas y podre mejorar las que ya conozco

-Bueno, primero que nada te enfrentaras conmigo ¿Te parece bien?- dijo el chico

-No hay problema, pero si te logro ganar no quiero que te vayas llorando- decía algo confiada

-Ja, ¿Crees que podrás vencerme?- dio el chico con mucha soberbia

-Mejor empecemos de una vez- dijo la chica poniéndose en guardia

Akane se lanza al ataque dando muchos puñetazos, Ranma solo se queda de pie evadiendo las envestidas que la chica peli azul le daba, esto provoca que la furia de la chica aumente considerablemente, pero aun así no consigue conectar ni un solo golpe, el chico ojiazul solo se limitaba a esquivar los ataques con una expresión muy seria como analizando la velocidad de su prometida, así pasaron los minutos hasta que el chico encontró un hueco en la defensa de Akane y tan solo con una suave zancadilla la hizo caer, pero antes de que esta tocara el suelo Ranma la sostiene de un brazo

-Eso es todo, vamos a parar, no eres una rival difícil para mí- dijo el chico con un tono seco

-No, sigamos- dijo la chica con su respiración muy agitada

-No vamos a seguir, ya veo que no puedes causarme ningún daño

Akane se separo del chico muy frustrada y enojada, ya que ni siquiera fue una buena compañera para un simple entrenamiento. Ranma la ve con un poco de preocupación, pero no quiere decir nada, por que ella le pidió un entrenamiento riguroso, le había hecho notar la gran brecha que tiene que alcanzar. Cuando oscurece ambos regresan al campamento y se disponen a prender una fogata

-Akane, yo cocinare hoy ¿Puedes traerme arroz y agua?- dijo el chico

-Si, pero ¿Por qué no quieres que cocine? Aún me queda bastante energía- dijo la chica

-¿Todavía preguntas eso?-dijo el chico algo molesto

-¿Qué insinúas?- dijo la chica aumentando su aura de batalla a niveles altísimos

-No quiero morir antes de enfrentar el desafío- al terminar de decir esto Akane lo manda a volar por los cielos de un solo puñetazo

-IMBECIL!

Después de unos cuarenta minutos Ranma se disculpa con la chica y esta lo acepta, mientras cenaban Ranma le decía muchas cosas a su prometida sobre el encuentro que tuvieron en la tarde

-Hey…Akane- dijo algo temeros

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo aun molesta pero no como antes

-Quiero decirte algo

-Dime

-En el entrenamiento de hoy he podido notar que tanto tu fuerza y reflejos son muy buenos, pero lo que te hace falta es mucha velocidad

-¿Realmente crees eso?

Si, mientras volvía al campamento encontré un lugar donde podrías mejorar mucho ese aspecto, mañana te lo mostrare- dijo el chico y después de unos momentos ambos entraron a sus respectivas tiendas y se durmieron

Al día siguiente

Ambos llegaron a los pies de una montana que se veía muy vieja, Ranma se acerco a un lugar en específico y pateo un lugar en la montaña, y al hacerlo varias rocas cayeron deslizándose por el lugar a una gran velocidad gracias al terreno blando que poseía este lugar

-Aquí es, solo tienes que esquivar las rocas antes de que te toquen, pero recuerda, no puedes romperlas, por que si no caerán mas rocas

-De acuerdo- dijo la chica con seguridad

-Entonces comencemos

Cuando Akane pone el primer pie en se terreno se comienza a hundir como si fuera lodo dificultando así al prueba al doble, al principio no tuvo mayores problemas pero el terreno blando hacia un desgaste mayor para la chica y al pasar las horas ella presentaba muchos golpes en brazos y piernas, Ranma vio que se encontraba algo cansada y le dijo que pararan y que fueran a comer para luego seguir

-Vamos, comeremos algo y luego seguiremos

-Esta bien, necesito reponer mis energías- decía la chica entre jadeos de cansancio

Luego de comer unas sopas instantáneas, la chica estaba dispuesta a seguir entrenando en aquella montaña, pero Ranma le tomo del brazo y le dijo que mas tarde seguirían y que aprovechara estos momentos para reponerse de los muchos golpes que ella presentaba en brazos y piernas

En la noche Akane se adelanto a cocinar ya que rama se encontraba aseándose, al volver pudo notar que la chica lo esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, la chica se le acerco con una especie de sopa que era de un color casi negro y desagradable olor. El chico no quería discutir con su prometida y literalmente se trago la comida que Akane había preparado y a causa de esto estuvo todo el siguiente día dentro de su tienda con un dolor de estomago infernal, la chica por su parte siguió su rutina de entrenamiento en la montaña

Al día siguiente de estar en cama

Ranma fue a ver como seguía su prometida con el entrenamiento y se sorprendió que había tenido un gran avance en esto de la velocidad, entonces el chico se decidió a…

-Akane

-Si, que pasa

-Ahora que tienes una mayor velocidad me gustaría enseñarte una técnica- dijo el chico con una mirada tierna

-¿Lo dices enserio? Gracias Ranma- dijo la chica con esa mirada que lo hacia derretirse por completo

Ambos se fueron al campamento y Ranma fue a su tienda a sacar una cosa y al salir se le ve con una bolsa en sus manos

-¿Y eso?- pregunto la peli azul al ver dicha bolsa. Ranma arroja el contenido de la bolsa a la fogata

-Te voy a enseñar el Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken ¿Qué te parece?

-¿En verdad? Gracias- dijo la chica dándole un afectuoso abrazo a su prometido, este por su parte se puso muy rojo y la chica al notar el color de la cara de su prometido se separa muy avergonzada –L…lo siento

-N…No… importa…empieza cuando quieras- dijo aun muy nervioso

Akane lo intenta una vez pero no tiene éxito lo cual la deja muy frustrada, Ranma ve lo que hace, pero sin decir nada se retira a su tienda

-Buenas noches Akane- y finalmente se mete dentro de su tienda

La chica ve que este truco no es tan fácil como su prometido lo hacia parecer, pero siguió intentándolo una y otra y otra vez hasta muy avanzada la noche hasta que el sueño le ordeno que se fuera a su tienda

Varios días después, Ranma y Akane empacaban para volver a Nerima después de unos días de entrenamiento, Akane ya dominaba el Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken pero lo se lo hacia notar a su prometido, también su velocidad aumento de una forma increíble, cuando tenían todo empacado pero aun era muy temprano Ranma le hablo a Akane

-¿Qué te pareció el entrenamiento?

-Muy duro, pero también muy bueno, te lo agradezco mucho Ranma- dijo la chica dándole una bella sonrisa

-Que bueno y no tienes que agradecer- dijo el chico también con una sonrisa

-Ranma, te quiero pedir un favor...

-¿Qué quieres? Dijo el joven algo sorprendido

-Pelea conmigo otra vez

Ranma le mira a los ojos y dice –Ok, pero lo haremos en otro lugar- entonces ambos caminaron hacia las rocas que se encontraban al pie de la montaña donde la chica había practicado su velocidad. Ranma vuelve a decir –Solo puedes luchar sobre las rocas ¿Ok? Si tocas otra superficie o te caes pierdes- recibiendo de respuesta una asentida de Akane, ambos subieron a las rocas y comenzaron

Akane se lanza sobre el chico con una patada, este la esquiva con mucha dificultad, queda realmente sorprendido de la nueva velocidad que posee, mas la fuerza seria muy peligroso recibir esa clase de golpe. Luego ella vuelve con un puñetazo que el chico detiene con la palma de su mano, cuando la soltó se dispuso a atacar con una patada, esta la esquivo dando un salto, ambos jóvenes saltaban de roca en roca para encontrarse peleando por los aires con ataques muy fuertes

-Ella tiene mucha fuerza y velocidad, sumado a su gran espíritu de pelea, ahora es una rival digna de respeto. Y por eso la derrotare con todas mis fuerzas- pensaba el chico de la trenza, pero la chica hizo algo que lo dejo atónito

-Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken- grito la chica del mazo. El chico recibió múltiples impactos en el cuerpo, cuando se alejo un poco dijo

-Es muy bueno, te felicito, pero este es el verdadero

Ranma también realizo dicho truco mientras la chica se ayudaba a proteger usando el mismo truco, Ranma estaba tan concentrado en la pelea que no se fijo que cayo en una roca trisada, al darse cuenta ya era demasiado tarde porque la roca se hizo pedazos y por ende cayo al piso. Akane resulto victoriosa por azares del destino

-Muy bien Akane, tu velocidad es muy buena y aprendiste a usar el truco como si fuera tuyo- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y regalándole una sonrisa

-Gracias Ranma, esto te lo debo a ti- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Akane estaba muy contenta ya que su principal objetivo lo había cumplido. Horas mas tarde ambos chicos se cargan con sus mochilas y le echan un último vistazo a la montaña que había servido como ayuda para su entrenamiento y para que pasaran uno de los mejores viajes que los chicos hayan realizado. Y así caminaron hacia la estación de trenes para volver a Nerima para afrontar el desafío que se llevaría a cabo dentro de un mes y algunas semanas

Fin capitulo 4

Espero que les haya gustado, en serio, me costo muchísimo hacer este capitulo ya que no estoy acostumbrado a escribir algo sobre esta pareja, pero así se empieza ¿no lo creen?

Y también quiero disculparme con todos los que leyeron mis locuras, se que esperaban algo más emocionante, pero como ya lo mencione antes es mi primera experiencia con estos personajes. La respuesta a esto es porque aun sigo con algo de estrés post-exámenes…aunque lo único que les pido es que no pierdan la fe…juro que mejorare

No olviden dejar sus reviews ya que en esta ocasión en especial, vaya que cuentan, no importa si son buenos o malos, ya que me ayudaran a redactar de mejor manera las aventuras de esta pareja

Solo espero que pueda mejorar con sus indicaciones, y de esta forma comenzar a escribir más seguido sobre esta pareja que sé que es una de las más populares. Las recomendaciones sirven de la misma forma…

Sin más me despido de ustedes :)


	5. El entrenamiento de Ukyo

Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen a mi si no a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto lo hago sin ningún fin lucrativo, así que espero no recibir demandas:)

UN EXTRAÑO DESAFIO

Capitulo 5: El entrenamiento de Ukyo

Luego de que Ryoga se recuperara por completo se dispuso a partir con su amiga hacia las montañas para el entrenamiento de de esto el se marcharia de Nerima

-Al menos ya no comeré sopas instantáneas- pensaba el joven mientras intentaba encontrar la salida del restaurante, después de una por fin pudo dar con la salida. Ukyo estaba recargada en la puerta del restaurante muy molesta por la demora, no podía explicarse como ese chico lograba perderse dentro de una casa

-Lo siento mucho ¿Nos vamos ahora?- decía el chico acercándose a la chica muy avergonzado por perderse

-Claro, ya era hora- dijo la chica muy molesta

-Entonces vamos!- exclamo el chico y se puso a caminar hacia el sur, sin saber que las montañas se encontraban hacia el norte. Solo alcanzo a dar tres pasos antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de la chica con su gigantesca espátula pero no lo tumbo

-Yo seré la guía, ya que si tu lo fueras daríamos la vuelta al mundo- dijo entre molesta y graciosa. Esto molesto mucho al chico, pero se le paso cuando la chica le tomo de la mano, por supuesto que se sonrojo y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Luego de muchas horas llegaron a las montañas y buscaron un sitio donde acampar, después de unos minutos encontraron el sitio perfecto, Ryoga se dio cuenta de que la chica no le soltó la mano en todo el camino, ella se dio cuenta de la cara del chico, estaba con una mirada algo sorprendida y muy sonrojado, entonces le dijo –Si no te traigo cerca ya te hubieras perdido- después de estas palabras el chico volvió a la realidad

Ambos se instalaron cerca de unas aguas termales que estaban muy cerca de un rio, el chico estaba feliz ya que podía asearse sin tener que convertirse en el cerdito negro que tanto le molestaba. Ukyo le dijo que mañana comenzarían con el entrenamiento ya que se estaba haciendo de noche, cuando la noche cayo la chica comenzó a preparar sus deliciosos okonomiyaki para la cena mientras Ryoga se encontraba arriba de un árbol mirando el cielo estrellado y pensando en el entrenamiento de mañana, después de unos instantes el chico del colmillo se acerco al campamento y se sentó a un lado de la fogata que la chica había prendido. Ukyo pudo ver la expresión de duda de Ryoga, se acerco al chico y le pregunto

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy pensando en enseñarte el Bakusai Tenketsu, pero el aprender esta técnica es muy duro y estoy pensando como hacerla más fácil para ti- le dijo el chico con un rostro serio

-No, quisiera aprenderla como tú lo hiciste

-Bueno, esta bien, entonces mañana comenzaremos a…

No alcanzo a terminar la frase por que ver que la chica lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte mientras ella le decía y le repetía –Gracias Ryoga, por eso eres mi mejor amigo- el chico se sorprendió mucho de la acción de la chica y se puso tan rojo como un tomate maduro y como siempre comenzó a tartamudear

-D…D….De n…nada- el chico se separo del abrazo y se dio media vuelta –Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- y prácticamente se fue corriendo a su tienda, la chica se quedo un momento más afuera en al fogata, se sentía muy feliz de que el chico quisiera enseñarle una de sus mejores técnicas

Al otro día Ryoga despertó un poco cansado ya que no pudo dormir bien porque se encontraba muy avergonzado, luego hizo el desayuno para ambos, mientras calentaba el agua sintió que la cremallera de la tienda de la chica se abrió y salió de su tienda

-Buenos días Ryoga- dio con una hermosa sonrisa la cual puso nervioso al chico de la pañoleta

-B…Buenos días…Ukyo- dijo desviando la mirada para que la chica no lo viera sonrojarse

-Preparaste el desayuno, me hubieras dicho para que te ayudara

-No quería molestarte- dijo el chico acercándosele con una taza de té

-Lo que tu digas ¿Y que desayunaremos?- dijo algo dudosa de que el pudiera cocinar

-Solo espera, pronto estará- entregándole la taza

-Bueno

Luego de unos instantes estaba listo, era un arroz con carne y verduras

-Ya esta, toma- dijo entregándole un cuenco

-Huele bien, ahora veamos el sabor- comenzó a probar la sopa –Esta delicioso, no sabia que cocinaras tan bien

-Gracias, ero no cocino tan bien, solo se hacer este y otro estofado y obviamente, preparar mis sopas instantáneas

Mientras ambos comían la sopa que el chico había preparado hablaban sobre el entrenamiento de hoy

-Primero buscaras 40 rocas, las subirás al bosque y las ataras a un árbol

-¿40 rocas?- dijo la chica muy asombrada

-Si, pero yo tuve que juntar mas de 100 rocas cuando entrene con la abuela- dijo con un aire soberbio

-Bueno, entonces empezare de inmediato- y seguidamente se levanto y partió a buscarlas al rio

Luego de unas horas, la chica ya tenía todas las rocas y solo le faltaba atar la ultima cuando se le acerco el chico con una cuerda. El chico le dijo que se sentara y comenzó a atar la mano izquierda de Ukyo a su espalda y la mano derecha dejando solo el dedo índice al descubierto, pero cuando tuvo que hacer el nudo para amarrar las piernas de la chica se puso muy nervioso y sus manos temblaban mucho, la chica noto el nerviosismo del chico y le dijo

-Cuidado con las manos, ya que si tocas algo que no debes, lo lamentaras

-S…Si, de…de acuerdo- después de lograr hacerlo sin inconvenientes tiro de la cuerda dejándola colgada y enfrente de ella había una gran roca colgada

-¿Lista?- dijo el chico

-Lista!- dijo la castaña

Ryoga empujo la roca alejándola de ella, la cual volvió con mucho vuelo hacia ella

-No la mires con la vista, mírala con los ojos de la mente- vocifero el chico perdido

Ella no logro comprender el mensaje de Ryoga y cuando se dispuso a golpear la roca esta le dio de lleno dejándola aturdida, pero no se rindió. Siguieron así durante muchas horas sin lograr un gran avance, el único avance que obtuvo fue que no tardaba mucho en recuperarse de los golpes. Ryoga le dijo que continuarían mañana ya que vio que los golpes que estaba recibiendo eran muy fuertes

En el campamento ambos chicos comían un estofado de conejo (el otro platillo que sabia hacer Ryoga), y después de comer la chica se quedo dormida al lado de la fogata, Ryoga la cargo en sus brazos, la metió dentro de su tienda y se disponía a arroparla cuando Ukyo dormida, abrazo por el cuello al chico perdido y colocando su cabeza entre sus senos murmurando el nombre del chico y acurrucándolo con mayor fuerza. El chico solamente al sentir los senos de la chica en su rostro sufrió una hemorragia nasal intensa manchando la ropa de la chica. Luego de unos intensos minutos para el chico logro soltarse de abrazo y salió, entro a su tienda y dada la perdida de sangre cayo derrotado sobre su saco de dormir

Al otro día Ukyo despertó temprano y preparo el desayuno, había dormido muy bien por lo cual despertó llena de ánimos, en un instante noto que su camisa estaba llena de sangre pero pensó que se había herido con alguna roca el día de ayer,. Tras unos minutos el chico de la pañoleta salió de su tienda, pero al ver a la chica se puso muy rojo y solo atinó a mirar el suelo

-Buenos días Ryoga- dijo la chica con una de sus bellas sonrisas, pero se extraño al no recibir respuesta, se acerco al chico y pudo ver que este se encontraba muy rojo – ¿Estas bien Ryoga? ¿Estas enfermo?- dijo mirando un poco preocupada y le toco la frente

-Ah…buenos días Ukyo, descuida, me siento bien- dijo el chico

-Que bueno, te veía extraño- dijo la chica mientras le ofrecía un okonomiyaki –Después de comer seguiremos- el chico solo asintió

Cuando volvieron a entrenar, Ryoga noto el avance de la chica, ya podía enterrar el dedo en la roca. Después de muchas horas de practica Ryoga noto que al fin Ukyo había podido concentrarse como debía, y después de dos intentos más la chica descubrió el punto de quiebre, lo punzo y la roca exploto en mil pedazos. La chica estaba feliz y se desato de la cuerda y corrió donde estaba el chico y se lanzo a sus brazos, el chico le correspondió y cuando le iba a felicitar vio que la chica se había quedado dormida en sus brazos por el cansancio y el lo sabia muy bien, se disponía a regresar al campamento pero pensó –Diablos!, donde esta el campamento?- pero después de unos segundos tomo una decisión –Mejor nos quedamos aquí, estoy seguro que si lo intento me perderé-. Así que el chico la recostó y el se acomodo a su lado para que no se resfriara y luego comenzó a dormir

Al otro día la chica abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió mucho de lo que vio, Ryoga estaba a su lado durmiendo mientras ella lo abrazaba, se sonrojo y se separo de el al instante, le dio una fuerte bofetada por lo cual el chico despertó

-¿Qué crees que haces?- de dijo la chica algo molesta

-N…no es lo que piensas- dijo algo asustado, pero comenzó a jugar con sus dedos –Te quedaste dormida aquí y no quise despertarte, no fui al campamento por que me hubiera perdido por ahí

-¿Eso crees? ¿Realmente te hubieras perdido?- dijo la chica con una pícara sonrisa

-Si, eso creo- dijo el chico mientras veía la expresión de su amiga la cual era como si le dijera "si claro…"

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, al menos pude aprender el Bakusai Tenketsu

-Claro, ves que algo bueno paso después de todo- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y luego le pregunto -¿En cuantos días volveremos a Nerima?

-En dos días ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo un poco angustiada de que el chico estuviera cansado de estar entrenando con ella

-Tenemos mucho tiempo. Ya que aprendiste el Bakusai Tenketsu ahora me gustaría enseñarte el Shishi Hokodan ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Hablas en serio? Te lo agradezco mucho Ryoga- dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa

-Esta bien, primero desayunaremos y después comenzamos con el entrenamiento- dijo el chico

-Me parece bien, yo preparare el desayuno- dijo la chica muy feliz

Ukyo preparaba el desayuno mientras recordaba lo bien que durmió con…Ryoga, esto le hizo sentir algo que ni ella misma sabia, ¿Estaba molesta o feliz?- pensaba ella. Al terminar de desayunar fue a darse un baño para quitarse los trozos de roca que tenia en el cabello. Por otra parte el chico al ver que su amiga se fue a bañar también decidió ir, ya que el se bañaba en las aguas termales para no transformarse y ella lo hacia en el rio, cuando el chico llego al lugar se desnudo y dejo su ropa detrás de una roca y entonces se aproximo a las termas, en eso ve a Ukyo saliendo del agua totalmente desnuda, ella se dio cuenta de que el chico perdido se encontraba ahí parado y al igual que ella totalmente desnudo, la chica por reflejo se tapo con sus manos. Ryoga al ver esta imagen comenzó a sangrar a chorros de la nariz, y luego de unos segundos la chica se acerco a Ryoga visiblemente muy furiosa

-RYOGA HIBIKI!- dijo con mucha furia y que do en frente del chico

-N…No es…lo que tu…piensas, lo sien…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que la chica lo interrumpió

-ERES UN PERVERTIDO!- grito y seguidamente el dio un puñetazo que lo mando a volar por los cielos

Cuando el chico regreso al campamento luego de cuatro horas de encontrarse perdido pudo ver a la chica sentada en uno de los troncos donde se encontraba la fogata, esta lucia un rostro más calmado pero aun se veía molesta

-Ukyo…lo siento mucho, no era mi intención verte…así- dijo el chico suplicándole de rodillas

-Ya no importa, aunque te golpe hasta cansarme no cambiare el hecho que me viste- dijo con un tono más sereno

-Pero ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿No se supone que tu te bañas en el rio?- dijo el chico del colmillo

Ahora ella se sonrojo ya que el chico tenia razón, pero solo le dijo -¿Tu crees que eres el único al que le gusta bañarse en aguas termales?

-Pero yo me baño ahí para no transformarme, no por gusto- dijo el chico

-Ok, tienes razón, también lo siento- Dijo de una manera derrotada

Ya de tarde se pusieron a practicar el Shishi Hokodan, a la chica le costaba mucho juntar la energía, Ryoga lo nota y se comienza a impacientar en su interior, pero se le ocurrió un brillante plan que pondría en práctica en la cena para que su amiga pudiera reunir la energía negativa. Ya en la cena Ukyo se sintió extraña al ver que el comportamiento de Ryoga era muy distinto al de la mañana, estaba muy distante. Ella le dio un okonomiyaki al chico, este lo miro, le dio una mordida y…

-Ukyo, estos okonomiyakis están asquerosos, no pudo comerlos, y yo que pensaba que cocinabas bien, hasta los platillos de Akane saben mejor que esto- en ese momento Ryoga los arrojo lejos de ahí, o eso parecía, ya que los lanzo en unos puntos estratégicos que el hizo en la tarde para volver a comerlos después ya que en realidad estaban deliciosos

Ukyo no pudo soportar este gesto tan cruel por parte de su amigo y se encerró en su tienda y comenzó a llorar. Ryoga en tanto, se fue a buscar los okonomiyaki que lanzo y a pesar de que eran sus puntos estratégicos demoro casi toda la noche en encontrarlos. Ya de día la chica salió de su tienda y no pudo ver a Ryoga, lo que la entristeció mucho, cuando el chico apareció solo le dijo como escusa que no quería estar cerca de ella y por eso no paso la noche ahí, esto la puso aún más triste

Mas tarde volvieron a entrenar en el bosque pero el chico no cambio su semblante frio. El chico comenzó a gritarle a Ukyo

-Tu comida es asquerosa- en eso la chica logra formar una pequeña esfera de energía pero consistente, seguido de –Akane hubiera aprendido esto en un momento- esto hizo crecer la esfera, una comparación con Akane no le gustaba nada y menos que dijeran que la peli azul era mejor que ella, Ryoga no desistió de los gritos –Recuerda cuanto te disgusto que te viera desnuda- pero la energía no aumento en lo más mínimo

-¿Acaso le gusto que la viera desnuda?- pensó muy sorprendido

Pero siguió con el plan y la remato con las dos siguientes frases

-Ranma no te ama, nunca te amó ni te amará jamás, porque pareces más un chico que una chica

-Y yo no estaré ahí, a tu lado para ayudarte, te quedaras sola

Esto le destrozo el corazón a la chica sobretodo la última frase, ya que sabía que Ranma amaba a Akane aunque no lo admita, pero su querido amigo le daría la espalda en uno de sus momentos más trágicos de su vida. La esfera aumento casi en un triple su tamaño y lo disparo hacia el vacio, luego de esto la chica cayo de rodillas y rompió en llanto. Ryoga se le acerco, la levanto y le dio un tierno abrazo, susurrándole al oído

-Muy bien Ukyo, lo lograste

Ukyo paro de llorar ante la impresión que le dio ese afectuoso abrazo pero seguidamente lo correspondió, se sentía tan mal que esa muestra de afecto le cayó del cielo. Ya más tarde ambos chicos tenían todo empacado para partir de vuelta a Nerima, Ukyo aun se encontraba muy triste pero Ryoga vio la expresión, le tomo la mano y le dijo

-Lo siento Ukyo, pero esa actuación era necesaria para que pudieras sentirte muy triste y poder hacer esa técnica- Ukyo se sorprendió mucho de lo que le dijo el chico y algo dentro de ella se volvió a iluminar y enseguida pregunto

-¿Solo estabas actuando así por mí?- dijo un poco ruborizada

-Claro, tu siempre serás mi amiga, nunca te dejare sola pase lo que pase y tu comida es exquisita- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa

Ukyo se puso muy contenta y le devolvió la sonrisa, pero cuando sintió el calor de la mano de Ryoga en la suya, su rubor aumento de una forma considerable, pero no quería que el chico la soltara

-Si quieres puedes volver a ser la guía para que no nos perdamos ¿Te parece?- dijo el chico dándole una dulce mirada a la chica

-S…Si, esta bien- y la chica y sin soltarle la mano paso adelante para guiarlo de vuelta a la ciudad y sobretodo para esconder el rubor que es hacia presente en sus mejillas

Fin capitulo 5

Se nota que me va mejor esta pareja ¿no lo creen?, pero de todos modos intentare mejorar con las demás

No olviden dejar sus reviews con opiniones buenas, malas insultos o maldiciones, sea cual sea la opinión es bienvenida :)


	6. El entrenamiento de Shampoo

Ojala el capitulo anterior haya sido de su agrado, y me gustaría agradecer todos los reviews que he recibido y espero que sigan llegando, para conocer sus opiniones. Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen a mi si no a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto va sin fines lucrativos

UN EXTRAÑO DESAFIO

Capitulo 6: El entrenamiento de Shampoo

Después de caminar muchísimas horas por la selva, al fin llegaron a la aldea de las amazonas, Shampoo y Cologne fueron recibidas por la tribu, la ultima fue recibida con un gran respeto por parte de toda la población. Cologne ingreso dentro de una especie de salón y les comunico a todos cual era la razón de su visita. Algunas de las más poderosas amazonas al oír esto se ofrecieron a entrenarla, pero la anciana se negó en rotundo

-Ninguna de ustedes puede hacerle avanzar lo que tiene que avanzar, por eso yo misma la entrenare para que logre aprender una nueva técnica para que afronte la pelea que tiene en Japón- dijo muy seria. Todas las amazonas callaron, si Cologne la iba a entrenar es por que su oponente es demasiado fuerte

Al llegar la noche ambas amazonas se preguntaban si Mousse vendría dentro de los dos días que se le había dado de plazo, la abuela se notaba algo inquieta y preocupada ya que si no aparece para su entrenamiento no progresaría y quizás el daño que pudiera recibir seria nefasto, y justamente eso no era lo que quería por que la madre del chico era una de sus mejores amigas y no le gustaba verla sufrir. Por otra parte la joven de cabellos purpura también se encontraba preocupada por lo que pueda pasarle a Mousse, por que si llegaba a salir malherido de la batalla ella tendría mucho trabajo en el Neko-Hanten. Al día siguiente ambas fueron a un bosque no muy alejado de la aldea para entrenar, la abuela le dijo que se enfrentara a ella en un combate, claro que Shampoo acepto a pesar de saber que no ganaría al menos se daría cuenta del nivel actual que tiene en la lucha. La abuela se encontraba en frente de la chica parada sobre su bastón mientras esta se coloco en posición de combate, la joven se lanzo al ataque con sus bomboris dando muchos golpes rápidos y precisos, mientras la abuela solo bloqueaba con su bastón, después de un minuto en lo mismo la abuela la derroto solamente de un golpe con su bastón

-Shampoo, tu velocidad no ha mejorado en nada- dijo la abuela con un tono de regaño

-Bisabuela, por favor, entrenar a Shampoo no importa lo duro que sea- dijo la chica con una mirada que solo indicaba seguir adelante

La abuela siguió con su rostro serio pero internamente se encontraba muy feliz de la mirada que le dedico su bisnieta, y ya tenia pensado enseñarle una nueva técnica pero con su nivel actual no seria conveniente y no serviría de nada así que se focalizo entrenarla como antes hasta la llegada de Mousse para que viera su avance a costas del chico

La abuela la hacia internarse en un bosque algo lejano. La chica tenía que correr en ese extenso bosque que estaba lleno de feroces lobos, tigres, y otros animales muy fuertes y peligrosos y sacar de una cueva que estaba habitada por más tigres un objeto que la anciana había colocado momentos antes. Esto aumentaría su fuerza ya que tendría que soportar las terribles envestidas que estos le proporcionaban, y también incrementaría su velocidad y concentración para huir de ellos sin recibir heridas que podrían ser mortales. En un principio le costo muchísimo hacer su cometido y por ende recibiendo muchos cortes en brazos y piernas, pero con el pasar del tiempo se le dificultaba menos

Al otro día, la chica con tanta práctica ya no lo consideraba un reto y volvió a hacerlo para calentar el cuerpo. Esto dejo a Cologne muy satisfecha del progreso que su bisnieta presentaba y ya estaba casi lista para enseñarle la nueva técnica, solo esperaba la llegada del chico pato

-Donde estará ese tarado- decía la abuela muy molesta por que ya ha pasado tiempo y nada que aparecía. Luego de unos minutos la abuela escucho algo muy familiar

-SHAMPOO!- y el chico cegatón llego dándole un abrazo a la abuela –Shampoo, parece que has adelgazado- y acto seguido fue golpeado con el bastón de la abuela

-Mousse, por fin llegar- dijo la joven amazona

-Shampoo ¿Te preocupas por mí?- dijo el chico pelinegro y se lanzo en uno de sus característicos abrazos

-Shampoo no estar preocupada por ti, pato tonto- dijo asentándole un puñetazo en la cara

-Chicos, dejen las tonterías para después y mejor pónganse a entrenar- dijo la abuela algo molesta

La abuela les propuso que ambos se enfrentaran en un combate para comprobar sus destrezas. El chico pato se emociono mucho ya que si la llegaba a derrotar en combate, por ley, la amazona seria su esposa. La abuela noto el comportamiento del chico y dijo

-Si Mousse llegara a vencer no se casara con Shampoo, esto es solo una prueba- dijo la abuela sepultando así todas las esperanzas del chico

Ambos se colocaron en posición de combate, Shampoo utilizaría sus bomborís y Mousse solo tenía las manos en su manga sin definir el arma que utilizaría, la chica fue la que se lanzo al ataque a toda velocidad

La abuela observaba atenta que Shampoo decidió salir con todo desde el primer momento, le gustaba la fuerza y velocidad que su bisnieta presentaba en la contienda, lo estaba tomando muy enserio, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a Mousse, este solo esquivaba los ataques que Shampoo de daba con mucha facilidad. La anciana sabia que el chico pato era bueno, pero esto era mucho mas de lo que imaginaba, entonces se puso a pensar por que si tenia esa habilidad perdía siempre con Ranma, con ese nivel era mas que suficiente como para hacerle frente e incluso vencerlo, entonces concluyo que, al igual que Ryoga, el cual tenia el mismo nivel y también podía vencer a Ranma, perdían por que atacaban al enemigo cegados por la furia y descuidaban de sobremanera su defensa. Algo dentro de ella le hizo sentir mal, si el chico llegaba a golpear a su bisnieta podría dejarla fuera de combate. También veía como su bisnieta atacaba con todo, incluso aumentando a un doble la fuerza y velocidad inicial y aun así no lograba conseguir nada, así que finalmente vocifero

-Ya basta, lo tengo claro- dijo la anciana con una forma serena

-Pero bisabuela…- dijo jadeante por el cansancio

-Pero nada, ya acabo- dijo secamente

La abuela decidió parar antes ya que si Mousse se lanzaba al ataque la vencería fácilmente y el orgullo de Shampoo quedaría en el suelo, pero a pesar de esto sabia que de una u otra forma daño el orgullo de su bisnieta. La abuela había decidido que el chico pato continuara con su entrenamiento diario ya que no era necesario darle un entrenamiento especial, mientras que a su bisnieta le hizo preparar la cena ya que empezaba a oscurecer y así paso el día

Al día siguiente la abuela había decidido que le iba a enseñar la técnica, la anciana sabia que la técnica era muy simple pero demasiado agotadora, por eso le pidió a su bisnieta la mayor dedicación posible para poder aprenderla, esta solo asintió segura, la técnica consistía en usar un arma principalmente y una que manejara sin ningún problema, la chica por supuesto usaría sus bomboris. La abuela comenzó

-Shampoo, concéntrate en un objetivo específico- dijo la abuela

Esta cerró sus ojos concentrándose en una roca que tenia en frente

-Concentra tu ki

Esta se concentro en su energía espiritual

-Entrégaselo a tus armas

Ella los cargo un poco pero al instante cayo de rodillas totalmente agotada

Luego de repetir esto durante todo el día, cerca del anochecer por fin pudo entregarle su ki a los bomboris, la joven de cabellos purpura quedo sorprendida de lo que vio. Sus bomboris estaban envueltos en unas llamas del mismo color de sus cabellos, pero estas llamas no la quemaban

-Ahora lánzalos a tu objetivo

La joven amazona lanzo sus bomboris, los cuales impactaron en las rocas haciéndolas explotar, y los pedazos de roca saltaban envueltos en el fuego violáceo de la chica, quemando todo lo que estuviera cerca, pero como estaban en un lugar falto de forestación no fue un problema. La abuela sonrió por que la técnica fue todo un éxito, la chica de cabellos purpura cayo agotada al suelo por la perdida de ki, entonces Mousse se le acerco y la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevo de vuelta a la aldea para que descansara

Al día siguiente Mousse fue al cuarto de Shampoo para ver si ya se había despertado, toco la puerta cerca de tres veces pero no tuvo respuesta, así que decidió entrar pensando que seguía dormida, pero no la encontró y tampoco a sus bomboris

-No puede ser, ya comenzó a entrenar- decía algo angustiado

El chico se preocupo ya que la noche anterior Cologne le había dicho que esa técnica tenia un gran poder destructivo para el que recibe el ataque, pero también era peligroso porque como ocupaba una gran cantidad de ki, podría causar la muerte del ejecutante, y con el actual nivel de Shampoo solo podía ejecutarla 5 veces sin problemas, pero a la sexta su vida podría correr peligro. Y también hay que tener un objetivo definido ya que si no se tenia, la técnica utilizaría muchísimo mas ki para destruir múltiples objetivos

Luego de caminar unos minutos pudo ver a la amazona practicando su nuevo truco, entonces se dispuso a detenerla, pero al pisar una rama, la chica por inercia, lanzo uno de sus bomboris pero sin ki, este le dio de lleno en el rostro al chico pato y cayó inconsciente. La amazona vio que por accidente había noqueado a Mousse y lo arrastro de un brazo a la aldea

Una hora mas tarde el chico despertaba en una cama muy aturdido y al girar vio que su querida Shampoo se encontraba a un lado de el con un plato de ramen

-Shampoo querer disculparse con Mousse por el accidente- decía algo apenada

-Si, no hay problema- dijo el chico tocándose su adolorido rostro

-Como muestra de arrepentimiento, Shampoo preparar comida para Mousse- dijo entregándole el plato de ramen con una sonrisa

-¿En verdad? ¿Te preocupas por mi?- dijo algo emocionado

-No te emociones- dijo la chica en un tono cortante –Mejor comer antes que enfrié

Mousse comenzó a comer el ramen que Shampoo le preparó envuelto en lágrimas de felicidad mientras la joven amazona sonreía al verlo comer. La verdad era que a la chica le agradaba mucho la compañía del chico pato, ya que pasara lo que pasara, el chico siempre estaría a su lado. Después de unos minutos el chico termino de comer le hizo un comentario a la chica de cabellos purpura

-Shampoo, he podido notar que tu nueva técnica es muy poderosa, pero al lanzarlos anuncias mucho la dirección

-Eso mejorar con practica- dijo la chica

-Además todos se darán cuenta de cuando cargues la energía o cuando tus bomboris flamean… Te propongo algo

-¿Qué propuesta?- dijo la chica con curiosidad

-¿Te gustaría aprender a ocultar tus armas? Así solo las verán cuando salgan disparadas y no cuando las cargues

-¿En verdad? ¿Podrías enseñarme eso?

-Claro, después de todo es mi especialidad

La chica no lo pensó dos veces y acepto la propuesta. En la tarde fueron al bosque para aprender el ocultismo de armas, pero al igual que su nueva técnica no pudo dominarla al principio por lo cual se frustraba mucho, pero con el apoyo de Mousse lo seguía intentando. Al día siguiente pudo ocultar sus armas entre medio de la ropa que usaba habitualmente y por lógica, era lo único que podía esconder en esa ropa y con mucha practica comenzaba a acostumbrarse a mantener ocultas sus armas y cargarlas con ki sin concentrarse mucho en ello y lanzarlos de la nada

La abuela pudo ver como ejecutaba este nuevo truco usando también la nueva habilidad que Mousse le había enseñado, se sorprendió mucho ya que en un principio la técnica era de un poder altamente destructivo, pero ahora había que sumarle que era casi imposible de detectar, en otras palabras, su bisnieta, con la ayuda de Mousse, habían mejorado mucho esa técnica. La anciana solo sonrió y se marcho del lugar

Así pasaron los días hasta la fecha que tenían que volver a Nerima, toda la aldea pudo apreciar a una Shampoo totalmente cambiada, tanto en la madurez como en el plano emocional, y esto se lo debía a Mousse, ya que sin su ayuda nada de lo que hoy sabia lo hubiera logrado, y se marcharon de la aldea. Ya en el aeropuerto estaban listos para volver a Japón y enfrentar el nuevo reto que se les venia por delante

Fin capitulo 6

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bueno, es mi primer trabajo que intento realizar con esta pareja y solo espero que haya quedado decente

Mis amigos de la U siempre leen los borradores que tengo y al tiro se dieron cuenta de que no había mucho dialogo…por que hacer que Shampoo hable mucho, mas que nada la forma de hablar que tiene, hace muy estresante hacerla hablar demasiado jajajajaja

Por favor dejen sus reviews ya que en esta ocasión, al igual que en el capitulo 4, sus opiniones valen demasiado, no importan si son buenos o malos, todo vale

Si mas se despide su gran amigo :)


	7. Un sparring

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, me demore algo en hacerlo y es que no tenia las ideas muy claras. También quiero agradecer todos los reviews que he recibido. Ya no tengo problemas en seguir escribiendo esta historia, pero puede haber un inconveniente el cual aun no lo mencionare, porque aun no es nada seguro. Y sus opiniones han sido de mucha ayuda… aunque no lo crean

Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro

UN EXTRAÑO DESAFIO

Capitulo 7: Un sparring

En el Dojo Tendo, toda la familia había decidido hacer un viaje a las termas, pero la pareja más popular de Nerima había decidido no ser parte del viaje, hace poco que habían regresado de su viaje y no querían salir. Y hacían lo que acostumbraban…, Ranma se encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento practicando unas katas y dando golpes al aire, era muy temprano y como no había nadie en la casa no había desayunado nada. En la cabeza del chico de la coleta había preocupación, no sabia si sus amigos ya se habían decidido entrenar o por lo menos si lo pensaban hacer, ya que desde el día que fueron a dar la noticia no sabía nada de los demás, pero lo que lo tenia muy calmado era que su prometida ya había entrenado y como mínimo, podría defenderse bien de un ataque e incluso ser una pieza fundamental en la ofensiva

Después de unas horas el chico se encontraba con su prometida en la sala de entrenamiento del Dojo, (cuando el chico sintió que la chica peli azul despertó fue a la cocina a toda velocidad a preparar el desayuno, o si no, ella haría uno de sus experimentos a lo cual llamaba comida y el no estaba dispuesto a enfermar en estos días) estando en el salón, la menor de las Tendo le pedía a su prometido que entrenaran juntos para no perder la condición y pulir aun más su habilidad, pero el chico de la trenza se negaba en rotundo ya que el había entrenado temprano y ahora solo quería descansar. Pero ella le insistía de cualquier forma, así que el pelinegro se le ocurrió una gran idea según el para perder de vista a su prometida y comenzó a correr por toda la casa para dejar atrás a su insistente prometida, mala idea, ya que la chica ahora tenia una velocidad que no se alejaba mucho a la suya y luego de correr y correr y correr, pasando por el Dojo, la casa, sus habitaciones, el estanque… una carrera maratónica hasta que el chico se dio por vencido y volvió a recostarse pero esta vez en la sala, Akane ya había llegado a la sala y se encontraba agotada tras la loca carrera para darle alcance a su prometido. Ella volvió a pedirle que entrenaran juntos y nuevamente se negó con la escusa de estar cansado por correr, la chica se arto y se quedo callada en su lugar. Veían la televisión sin el menor interés, solo para matar el tiempo, hasta que cerca de la tarde alguien llamo a la puerta del Dojo. Akane fue a atender y se encontró con un par de rostros muy conocidos

-Hola Ukyo, Hola Ryoga- dijo la menor de las Tendo con una alegre sonrisa

-Hola Akane- respondieron los chicos al mismo tiempo

Ranma que había escuchado unas voces que le eran muy familiares y salió también a recibirlos

-Hola U-chan, Hola P-chan

-Hola Ran-chan, que alegría verte- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa

-Hola nenita- dijo el chico de la pañoleta con un tono indiferente

Akane les hizo pasar al salón y ahí comenzaron una conversación sobre que han hecho en estos días, la menor de las Tendo les contaba que Ranma le había ayudado con su entrenamiento en las montañas, la chica peli azul no se reservo ningún detalle solo el que aprendió una nueva técnica, la chica de la espátula sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompió al saber que su querido Ranma había entrenado a la chica de ojos marrón, pero no fue algo terriblemente doloroso al enterarse porque ella también lo había pasado de maravilla estos días. Ukyo por su parte también les contaba que se había ido a entrenar con Ryoga a las montañas, eso si omitiendo muchos detalles algo comprometedores y otros sumamente vergonzosos. Los jóvenes del Dojo Tendo escuchaban con suma atención y una que otra mirada acusadora al chico del colmillo, el cual era muy fácil ponerlo nervioso

La chica peli azul al saber que su amiga y rival por el amor de Ranma había entrenado se emociono mucho y no tardo en hacer su pregunta

-Ukyo ¿Quieres que luchemos un rato?

-Esto…no lo se… ¿Estas segura?- dijo la castaña algo confusa

-Claro, seria un entrenamiento, y también quiero saber cuanto he mejorado en estos días ¿Qué me dices?- decía con una mirada suplicante

-Esta bien, acepto

Los chicos intentaron detenerlas como ellas lo hacían cuando ellos se batían a duelo y obviamente con el mismo resultado: fue en vano. Akane le dijo a su prometido que todo estaría bien, y Ukyo convenció al chico perdido que solo era un entrenamiento. Ambos chicos se miraron como diciéndose lo fácil que eran de convencer frente a las mujeres. Estas pidieron que fuera una batalla seria pero sin llegar a los extremos, no era bueno que se lastimaran ahora

Akane se puso su GI de combate y calentó sus puños lanzando golpes y patadas al aire, ella sabia que debía cuidarse de la velocidad y astucia de la chica de la espátula. Ukyo por su parte, calentaba daño golpes al aire con sus puños y su espátula, y al igual que Akane, sabia que debía cuidarse de la fuerza y tenacidad de la menor de las Tendo

-¿Lista Akane?

-Lista

El chico de la trenza dio la señal y comenzaron.

La castaña se lanzo al ataque con su espátula y solo golpeo el aire, la peli azul lo esquivo fácilmente y se lanzo con un puñetazo dirigido a la cabeza de su oponente, esta hábilmente con un salto evito el golpe y tomo una docena de sus miniespatulas y se las lanzo a Akane la cual las esquivo sin ningún problema, entonces la castaña se lanzo con su espátula y volvió a golpear el aire, Akane salto hacia un lado y se lanzo con una patada, la chica de la espátula se encontraba mal parada así que uso su gran espátula como escudo, pero quedo helada cuando vio que la menor de las Tendo golpeo la espátula con la patada y le hizo una abolladura como si fuera de papel

Los chicos miraban atentos la pelea y ambos se sorprendieron de la nueva velocidad que poseía la chica de los ojos marrones, pero algo no andaba bien…

-Ukyo, termino el calentamiento- dijo la peli azul

-Entonces peleemos en serio- dijo la chica de la espátula

Akane se lanzo a toda velocidad y lanzando un sinnúmero de puñetazos, que la castaña esquivaba usando su espátula para desviar algunos golpes, entonces la castaña le arrojo una bomba de harina y lanzo muchas miniespatulas. Cuando el humo se disipó la castaña solo pudo ver sus espátulas clavadas en el piso del Dojo, entonces se puso a buscarla con la mirada a la chica peli azul, esta se encontraba atrás de ella y cuando Ukyo se dio media vuelta Akane le encajó un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago

-Pero… ¿Cuándo obtuvo tal velocidad?- pensaba la castaña mientras caía al piso por el golpe

Ranma puso una mueca de dolor al ver tal puñetazo, y Akane, al igual que Ranma pensaron que esto había acabado ya que era un fuerte golpe directo en la boca del estomago. Pero Ryoga al ver ese puñetazo ni se inmuto, solo tenia un rostro sereno

La menor de las Tendo creía que había vencido a su oponente, pero quedo muy sorprendida e impactada al ver como Ukyo se levantaba del piso como si nada. La chica de ojos azules decidió deshacerse de su gigantesca espátula para pelear con sus puños, Akane al ver que Ukyo quería seguir con la contienda se coloco en posición de combate, y al mirar a la chica que tenia enfrente se sintió extraña. Ukyo se levanto y miraba a Akane con una pequeña sonrisa, la menor de las Tendo sintió un escalofrió y pensó

-Pero…que resistencia, no…no me digas que…- fue interrumpida

Ukyo se lanzo al ataque con el índice levantado y grito –Bakusai Tenketsu!

Gracias a la nueva velocidad de la chica peli azul logro escapar por poco del ataque, quedo helada al ver como la chica de la espátula hizo explotar una de las paredes del Dojo, entonces Akane frunció el ceño y se lanzo al ataque a toda velocidad, y no quiso quedarse atrás

-Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!

Ukyo se cubrió con los brazos de la mayoría de los impactos pero igual recibió una cantidad considerable de golpes haciéndola caer nuevamente al suelo, Akane estaba jadeante por el cansancio pero se volvió a sorprender al ver como la chica se intentaba levantar nuevamente. Ukyo se puso de rodillas y se percato que tenia el labio inferior roto por el cual caía un hilo de sangre, y de nuevo intentó levantarse pero sin levantar la vista. Akane dio un gran salto para terminar con la chica de la espátula, lanzándose con una patada. Pero en el instante en el que se lanzo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando Ukyo levanto la vista, pudo ver sus ojos, estos no presentaban ninguna clase de emoción, al verla así algo se le hizo muy familiar, pero como ya se encontraba en el aire lanzada no pudo hacer nada por evitar lo siguiente. La castaña despedía una intensa aura roja escarlata y junto sus manos y grito

-Shishi Hokodan!

Seguidamente lanzo una ráfaga de energía poderosa pero no tan intensa como la de su amigo Ryoga, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar fuera de combate a la menor de las Tendo. La peli azul no pudo evitar el brutal ataque así que lo recibió de lleno y salió disparada hacia una pared, cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero este nunca llego, entonces abrió sus ojos y se vio en los brazos de su prometido

Ranma estaba observando la pelea muy concentrado y pudo reconocer esos ojos inexpresivos que presento la castaña y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo hacia su prometida, ella se encontraba en una posición en la cual le era imposible escapar del ataque, y cuando su prometida salió disparada hacia una pared alcanzo a cogerla en brazos

Ryoga pudo ver el aura que desprendía su amiga y al ver que lanzo esa ráfaga también iba a saltar a proteger a su querida Akane, pero el chico de la coleta fue mas rápido, se alivió al ver que no impacto con el muro, entonces salto hacia la chica de la espátula, esta seguía con esa mirada perdida y entonces le dijo que era suficiente, que todo había acabado, la chica al dejar de emitir el aura cayo de rodillas totalmente agotada

Luego de un momento la castaña se acerco a su rival para ver su estado físico pero al ver que no era nada serio suspiro de alivio y se disculpo

-Lo siento Akane, creo que me lo tome muy enserio

-No te preocupes Ukyo, ahora veo que solo me queda mejorar- dio la peli azul regalándole una dulce sonrisa

-Vaya P-chan, veo que le enseñaste muy bien- dijo el chico de la trenza

-Cállate y no me llames P-chan- dijo el chico perdido muy furioso

Luego del entrenamiento la menor de las Tendo se sintió muy cansada y quiso ir a dormir, Ranma decidió llevarla a su cuarto y cuando la dejo en la cama salió de la habitación

Ranma, Ryoga y Ukyo se quedaron en la sala hablando de la pelea y analizando las nuevas técnicas de Akane y Ukyo, esta después de unos minutos cayó dormida a un lado del chico del colmillo, había quedado muy agotada al usar el Shishi Hokodan ya que gasto mucho ki, el chico de la pañoleta la cargo en sus brazos, se despidió de Ranma y se fue del Dojo, estuvo perdido un par de horas en las calles de Nerima buscando el Ucchan´s. la chica despertó en los brazos de Ryoga, se sonrojo y se sorprendió mucho, ya que ningún chico antes la había cargado en brazos pero ella pensó que era muy atento y gentil en llevarla a su casa, así que decidió no emitir ninguna palabra y se acurruco más en le pecho del chico perdido y siguió durmiendo. Al llegar al Ucchan´s Ryoga la subió a su cuarto, la dejo en la cama y la arropó para que no cogiera frío, entonces el chico se quedo contemplándola por un par de minutos

-Bueno Ukyo, como te lo había dicho, cuando terminemos el entrenamiento, tomaría mis cosas y continuaría con mi camino, y finalmente llego el momento, pero no te preocupes, estaré aquí para la fecha del desafío y si tengo tiempo vendré a visitarte- pensaba mientras admiraba la belleza de la chica mientras dormía

El chico de la pañoleta tomo un lápiz y un papel y comenzó a escribir una carta para informarle de su partida, termino de escribirla y la dejo a un lado de ella, en una mesita de noche, se le acerco, le beso la frente y se marcho del Ucchan´s

-Adiós mi querida amiga- dijo el chico saliendo del restaurante y mirándolo por ultima vez

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Tendo

Ranma subió a la habitación de Akane para ver si ya se había dormido y que se encontraba bien, puesto que conocía en carne propia las consecuencias de ese terrible ataque. Pero al entrar se encontró con que la chica no ha dormido, solo se sentía un poco adolorida pero nada de gravedad. La chica al ver a su prometido le hablo

-Ranma ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, solo venia a ver si te encontrabas durmiendo

-Como puedes ver aun sigo despierta- dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas

-Eso veo, creí que estabas dormida por que ese ataque es feroz y te deja muy magullado- dijo el chico de la trenza

-Hablando de eso ¿Por qué no me enseñas el Mokuo Takabisha?- dijo la peli azul

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Por que yo lo aprendí solo y no se como enseñarlo, pero te puedo dar los paso a seguir para que lo consigas- dio el chico dándole una sonrisa

-¿En verdad? Gracias Ranma- dijo la chica dándole una sonrisa

-No hay de que, ahora descansa

Dicho esto el joven Saotome apago la luz del cuarto y salió

Fin capitulo 7

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. En cuanto a la relación de Ranma y Akane se pudo ver como ha mejorado (no en la redactacion pero si en lo emocional) y si no creen solo busquen en el capitulo y se darán cuenta que en ningún momento ella lo mando a volar… En cuanto a Ryoga y Ukyo quise que tuvieran una relación mas cercana basado en su amistad… y en cuanto a Shampoo y Mousse ellos aun no han llegado a Nerima por eso no se les menciona en este capitulo

Espero que dejen sus reviews y opinen sobre esta historia, cada review cuenta aunque sea insultante o muy insultante… no importa aun así lo apreciare

Quizá los siguientes capítulos demoren más de lo que están acostumbrados ya que tengo que ir al campus de la universidad que queda fuera de la ciudad en el campo y solo nos dedicaremos a cuidar animales… pero como siempre intentare hacerme un tiempito para seguir con la historia

Sin más se despide su amigo :)


	8. Una invitación a una gran mansión

Hola, ya he vuelto a retomar el fic y espero que la continuación les guste, hace tiempo que lo deje por razones que mencione el capitulo anterior, pero ya no hay impedimentos…

Este capitulo esta focalizado a mi pareja favorita, no podía seguir sin hacer esto, es algo que se me ocurrió de repente, solo espero que sea de su agrado…

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Rumiko Takahashi

Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, así que no me demanden :)

UN EXTRAÑO DESAFIO

Capitulo 8: Una invitación a una gran mansión

En una gigantesca mansión, un joven llamado Kazuya Takemaru, de cabellos rojizos escarlata, de ojos de un color semejante a su cabello de piel blanca. El joven era un magnate que hace tan solo una semana había llegado al condado de Nerima, se encontraba conversando con Ichiro, su mayordomo, el hombre que también se había encargado de su crianza cuando era un niño. El joven Takemaru le había hecho un comentario, que pensaba hacer un baile en su mansión

-Señor Takemaru ¿Por qué quiere hacer un baile?- dijo el mayordomo

-Por nada en especial, solo quiero algo- dijo el joven pelirrojo

-¿Pero debe tener alguna razón en especial?- cuestiono el mayordomo

-Si, me conoces muy bien- dijo el chico

-Claro que si, señor, entonces ¿Cuál es la razón?

-Me gustaría conocer unas personas en particular- dijo con un rostro algo serio

-Lo que usted diga, deje que yo me encargue de todo señor- dijo con una reverencia

-Gracias Ichiro, te lo encargo mucho

Entonces el joven al ver salir a su fiel mayordomo comenzó a meditar como realizaría las cosas

Al día siguiente

En el Dojo Tendo llego una invitación dirigida a la familia completa para asistir a un baile muy formal. Kasumi les informo a todos el contenido del mensaje y claro, todos se entusiasmaron ante tal noticia. Ranma al saber que era un baile en parejas se armo de valor y en frente de todos le pidió a Akane que fuera su pareja, esta se sonrojo de una manera increíble, pero acepto, le pareció increíble que el chico de la trenza le haya pedido ser su pareja delante de toda la familia y ese seria el premio por su valor. Pero lo mas sorprendente fue la reacción de Soun y Genma, estaban contentos pero no al extremo de lo fastidioso, la razón era por que ambos se dieron cuenta que la relación de ambos mejoro cuando hicieron ese viaje, habían llegado con un mejor humor y ya no se peleaban tanto, y hacer lo que siempre hacían era mucha presión y podían arruinar todo el avance que los chicos habían tenido, así que decidieron no asistir a la fiesta. Kasumi tampoco decidió asistir, ya que no quería dejar solos a su padre y al señor Saotome. Nabiki tampoco quiso asistir, no era de su agrado estas cosas y estaba más interesada en llevar sus cuentas. Así que los chicos serian los únicos que iban a asistir a ese baile

En el Neko-Hanten, cerca de la tarde, la amazona estaba limpiando las mesas cuando el cartero la llamo y le entregó una carta de invitación, esta la leyó y se emociono mucho por la idea. Después de pensarlo un momento decidió ir con Mousse, ya que pensó que Ranma ya tenía pareja y pensó en el chico pato, y de esta manera agradecerle el que le haya ensañado el ocultismo de armas. El chico pato recibió esta noticia con mucha felicidad y le pidió permiso a la abuela para buscar un traje, esta le concedió el permiso, por que si no, estaría con la moral por los suelos y no haría el trabajo como debía, y era una molestia estar regañando al chico a cada momento. El chico salió corriendo a buscar su traje ente la mirada de Cologne, la cual pensaba que esto era inevitable

En el Ucchan´s, cerca de la noche, Ukyo terminaba de subir las sillas y se disponía a cerrar el local, cuando su vista se poso en el buzón, había una carta, esto le llamo mucho la atención y la tomo, esta esperaba que fuera alguna noticia de su amigo Ryoga, no había dejado de pensar en el, pero no era eso, abrió el sobre y vio que se trataba de una invitación, pero no conocía al remitente, entonces recordó que esa era la dirección de la mansión donde hace una semana había llegado un magnate, siguió leyendo la invitación y su rostro mostro una expresión de tristeza por que se trataba de un baile y era en parejas, sabia que Ranma iría con Akane o quizás con Shampoo para darle celos a la peli azul. Incluso si Ranma no invitaba a Shampoo, esta podía ir con Mousse, pero ella no tenía pareja y el chico perdido se había marchado hace unos días de su restaurante sin decir nada a nadie, solo dejo una carta de despedida que ella encontró al despertarse al día siguiente del enfrentamiento que tuvo con la menor de las Tendo. Y en este momento no quería ir a pelear por Ranma, eso ya se le hacia ridículo y si el quería ir con otra le daba igual, solo quería ver al chico perdido, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de darle las gracias por enseñarle sus movimientos de combate. Volvió a mirar la invitación y la dejo en un estante donde guardaba sus ingredientes, decidió no asistir y trabajar ese día, era lo mejor porque Shampoo seguramente ira al baile, y como la abuela cerraba temprano cuando trabajaba sola, podía robarle varios clientes después de la tarde. Sin ningún ánimo en especial cerró el restaurante y se fue a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y se durmió

Al día siguiente la castaña decidió ir al centro comercial a reabastecerse y poder llevar a cabo el plan que había pensado antes de dormir. La chica vestía un chaleco blanco con un cinturón negro en su vientre, pantalones negros, botas marrón y su pelo estaba tomado en una cola con una cinta rosa y no llevaba su gigantesca espátula en la espalda (como se le ve en la ova N°2) Llevaba una bolsa para llevar su compras y recorrió todo el centro comercial buscando sus ingredientes. Pero algo le llamo la atención, vio a muchas personas aglomeradas observando una dirección en especifico, también decidió ver hacia esa dirección y vio a un sujeto envuelto en una túnica marrón, una gran mochila y traía algo envuelto en una funda marrón sujeta en la parte superior de la mochila. El sujeto avanzada tambaleante hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo inconsciente, las personas miraban con extrañeza al sujeto tirado, una de las personas se acerco a ese personaje y seguidamente le quito la capucha, la chica no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían

-RYOGA!- grito la chica mientras corría hacia el chico que estaba tendido en el suelo sin sentido, las personas ahí presentes miraba con mucha sorpresa a la chica. Esta finalmente se cargo al chico en la espalda, su fuerza le ayudaba bastante y con una mano tomo la mochila de Ryoga arrastrándola por el lugar

-Como diablos puede cargar todo esto y sin mostrar cansancio- pensaba la chica mientras arrastraba la mochila a duras penas, y se lo llevo al primer restaurante o fuente de sodas que viera en el camino

Luego de unos minutos Ryoga recobro el conocimiento pero se sentía algo aturdido, levanto un poco la vista y vio que se encontraba en una fuente de sodas, sentado en una mesa con un vaso de jugo frente a el. Levanto un poco más la vista y pudo ver que enfrente de el se encontraba una chica de largos cabellos castaños tomados en una cola y de profundos ojos azules, esta le regalaba una bella sonrisa

-¿D…donde… estoy?- decía muy confuso

-Gracias a dios que despertaste Ryoga

El chico se extrañó al ver que la chica sabia su nombre, entonces la miro con mayor detenimiento y le resulto muy familiar

-¿Ukyo?- el chico recibió un si con la cabeza de parte de la chica, no estaba acostumbrado a verla vestida de esta forma, sobretodo sin su espátula -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso te lo debería preguntar yo- dijo la chica con una gota de sudor en su nuca

-Bueno…creo que me perdí…nuevamente- dijo el chico muy apenado

-Eso no es novedad, pero ¿Por qué te desmayaste en la calle?

-Bueno, eso fue por que…- fue interrumpido por el gruñido que hizo su propio estomago, el chico se apeno mucho y se calló

-Ya veo, pero tranquilo, yo invito- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro, el chico se extraño de esto

Ella llamo al mesero y le pidió dos platillos, uno simple para ella y el mas grande del menú para el chico, el chico se sentía aún más apenado y comenzó a reclamarle a la chica que no era necesario, esta le quito importancia desviando su mirada del chico. Unos minutos después el mesero llego con los pedidos y se lo entrego a los chicos, Ryoga veía con deseo su plato y cuando lo tuvo extrañamente comenzó a comer de a poco, tenia que ser educado con la bondad que su amiga le brindaba, esto sorprendió a la castaña, la cual le miro y le dijo

-No tienes que hacer eso- dijo la chica

-No es correcto aprovecharme de tu hospitalidad- dijo el chico de la pañoleta

-Hace tiempo que nos conocemos, come con toda confianza

Esto fue un detonante para el chico perdido y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a comer como si fuera un animal salvaje ante la extrañas miradas que la gente le daba al chico, esto tenia muy divertido a la castaña la cual solo sonreía por verlo así. Después de unos minutos los chicos terminaron de comer

-Muchas gracias Ukyo, me hacia mucha falta- dio el chico

-No tienes que agradecer- dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego de un instante su rostro se torno algo triste –Ryoga ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi casa?

-Ya te lo había dicho, al terminar el entrenamiento me marcharía- dijo el chico con un rostro serio

-Pero ni siquiera te despediste de mi- dijo dándole una mirada triste

-No quise despertarte, estabas muy cansada

-Pero te hubieras quedado ahí hasta que amaneciera y luego te hubieras marchado, me sentí tan sola cuando desperté- dijo con una expresión aún más triste, e inconscientemente dejo caer una lágrima

El chico se muy mal por eso, no le gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres, menos a su amiga y sobretodo por su culpa, así que sin pensarlo tomo las manos de la chica y comenzó a acariciarlas

-Lo siento Ukyo, por favor perdóname- dijo mirándola a los ojos

La chica al sentir el calor del contacto de las manos de Ryoga con las suyas y sumadas las caricias que el chico le brindaba, hicieron que su corazón se acelerara y presento un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Levanto la vista y pudo ver los ojos del chico, tan sinceros y se podía ver en ellos el arrepentimiento que sentía, así que su corazón no pudo negarse a dale la disculpa

-Esta bien, te perdono- y por muchos minutos se quedaron en un silencio muy agradable, sintiendo las caricias que sus manos se regalaban mutuamente, hasta que la chica recordó la invitación que tenia guardada en unos de los estantes en su restaurante

-Este…Ryoga… ¿Te gustaría ir…- decía la chica hasta que una pequeña pausa le hizo pensar"Que pena, nuca he invitado a ningún chico…que hago", pero no desistió –a un baile…conmigo?- dijo finalmente con la cara muy roja

El chico miraba totalmente atónito el rostro de su amiga, no sabia en que momento ella se había vuelto tan tímida, pero finalmente le sonrió y le dijo

-Claro, me encantaría ir contigo

-¿Enserio? Que bien, gracias- dijo la chica brindándole una de sus más hermosas de sus sonrisas – ¿Y con que iras vestido?

-Emmm… con lo que traigo puesto- dijo el chico

-Veo que no tienes un traje, ven, vamos te ayudare a buscar uno- dijo la castaña tomándole del brazo, y llevándoselo casi a rastras, dejando el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa

En el centro comercial ambos chicos veían las vitrinas de todas las tiendas sin conseguir uno. Luego de una hora el chico encontró uno que le llamo la atención, uno muy corriente de color negro, el le pregunto a la castaña

-¿Cómo crees que me vería con ese?

La chica miro el traje y luego miro la chico, seguidamente lo imaginó con el traje puesto y al tener la imagen en su mente se dio media vuelta ocultando su sonrojo y simplemente le dijo

-S…si, te quedara bien

-¿Eso crees?- dio el chico mirándole la espalda

-Que si- dijo algo molesta

-Esta bien

Se giro para volver a ver el traje, y luego bajo la mirada al precio, en su nuca se veía una gran gota de sudor, nunca pensó que fuera tan caro. Así que reviso sus bolsillos, su mochila y todas sus cosas, encontrando dinero, la módica suma de…45 yens, volvió a mirar el traje y suspirando pesadamente dijo

-Vámonos Ukyo

La chica se giro y vio el precio del traje, pero luego se acerco al chico y vio las monedas que tenia en la mano, y con una gota de sudor en su nuca pensó que la pobreza del chico superaba lo imaginable, nunca lo había visto con mas de 100 yens en sus manos, así que le dijo

-Yo te puedo prestar dinero, pero me deberás un favor

-¿Qué favor?- decía algo preocupado, sabía que los métodos de la chica no eran nada agradables

-Después lo sabrás, lo voy a pensar

-Ahhh… de acuerdo- dijo suspirando

Después de una hora los chicos se despedían y Ryoga había quedado de aparecer en el Ucchan´s a las 8 PM, la chica al llegar al restaurante se fue al baño muy feliz de haberse encontrado con el chico perdido y más que ahora seria su pareja para el baile. En otro lugar, el chico se encontraba en los baños públicos, aseándose para ir a la búsqueda de la chica de la espátula, luego de terminar de bañarse se vistió con el traje y decidió no llevar su pañoleta ya que no combinaba con su traje y salió en busca del Ucchan´s, no quería perderse y no llegar a tiempo a pesar de ser recién pasado el mediodía. Y para colmo se perdió en el parque de Nerima pensando que se encontraba en un bosque. Después de unos largos minutos logro salir y recogió una margarita un poco grande de tamaño y se la llevo con mucho cuidado y continuo con su camino

Cerca de la hora acordada, el chico logro encontrar el Ucchan´s, entro al restaurante y llamo a la chica, esta le dijo que esperara y que en un momento bajaba. El chico decidió sentarse en una de las sillas y se encontraba muy aburrido, ya habían pasado más de 45 minutos, y la chica no hacia ni el amago por aparecer, se preguntaba como una chica se podía tardar tanto en vestirse. Después de más de una hora de espera, la chica bajaba de las escaleras con un vestido morado adornado con cintas blancas, un collar de plata y su cabello suelto con una cinta blanca y un moño morado haciendo juego con su vestido

-¿Cómo luzco? ¿Te gusta?- dijo muy sonrojada

El chico se dio media vuelta y le dijo –Te ves…hermosa…

Ryoga al igual que Ukyo en el centro comercial se dio media vuelta para esconder sus mejillas sonrojadas, nunca creyó que su amiga fuera una chica tan hermosa, ni siquiera creía que una mujer así quisiera ser su pareja para el baile. La chica se le acerco sonriente, ya sabia por que se había volteado ya que a ella le había pasado lo mismo, le tomo del brazo, esto lógicamente lo hizo sonrojar aún mas, pero se sentía en las nubes ya que no estaba tan nervioso, entonces recordó la margarita que había recogido en el parque y se la puso en el vestido como adorno, la chica le brindo una sonrisa como muestra de gratitud y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Ryoga- dijo a chica con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento

-Si, no hay…problema ¿Vamos?- dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa un poquito nerviosa

-Vamos- y se aferro más fuerte al brazo del chico

Al llegar a las puertas de la mansión la chica soltó el brazo de su amigo para poder entregarle al portero la invitación, este le dio la autorización y entro, al hacerlo pudo divisar a Ranma, Akane, Shampoo y Mousse, los chicos vestían de negro muy parecido al que Ryoga usaba. Akane estaba con un vestido blanco con toques marrones al igual que sus ojos con una flor blanca en sus cabellos, y la amazona usaba un vestido burdeo ajustado a su bien esculpido cuerpo con un hermoso collar dorado. Los chicos al visualizar a Ukyo le saludaron

-Hola Ukyo- dijo la chica peli azul

-Hola chicos- dijo la castaña

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo el chico de la trenza

-Si, al final decidí venir

-¿Pero venir sola?- dijo la amazona

-¿Sola?- dijo desconcertada, entonces se volteo y a lo lejos veía a Ryoga algo desorientado mirando de un lado a otro –Ese animal! No puede ser que lo deje un momento y se pierda

Todos se desconcertaron al oír lo que la chica dijo, así que giraron sus cabezas hacia donde la castaña comenzaba a caminar

-Hola P-chan- dijeron los chicos casi en un grito

El chico perdido se les acerco y los tomo de la camisa- Cállense par de estúpidos

-Lo siento, ya cálmate- dijo el chico de la trenza

El chico se calmo y entraron en la mansión, dentro había un gigantesco salón, se encontraba mucha gente y había mucha comida, lo cual puso muy feliz al chico ojiazul. Luego apareció un chico que seria solo un par de años mayor que ellos, este les hablo

-Hola, mi nombre es Kazuya Takemaru, el organizador del baile- dijo el joven pelirrojo con una reverencia

Los chicos también se presentaron una por uno, el chico pelirrojo saludo a las chicas con un beso en las manos provocando el enojo de tods los chicos

-Si llegan a necesitar algo no duden en llamarme a mí o a Ichiro, el mayordomo, así que espero que disfruten de la noche- dijo con otra reverencia y seguidamente se marcho con una sonrisa en su rostro

Los chicos se desconcertaron con el chico pelirrojo, era muy amable así que no fue difícil de agradarles

Luego de un momento la música comenzó a sonar, el baile comenzó, la joven amazona tomo del brazo al chico de la trenza y se lo llevo a la pista de baile, este no puso mayor resistencia y comenzaron a bailar, la amazona pegaba mucho su cuerpo al de su supuesto "prometido o esposo" y este no hacia nada por evitarlo, provocando unos fuertes celos en la menor de las Tendo

-Ese idiota, que se cree!- pensaba muy molesta y celosa, entonces arrastro al chico del colmillo a la pista –Vamos Ryoga

Este no se resistió en lo absoluto y solo comenzó a bailar con Akane, el chico miro a un lado y vio que la castaña bajo su mirada con una mezcla de celos y tristeza, esta por su lado se sentó en una silla cercana a Mousse el cual estaba maldiciendo al joven Saotome a viva voz

El chico perdido se encontraba muy feliz de estar bailando con su querida Akane, pero algo no estaba bien, sentía un vacio, como si algo le faltara y sobretodo al ver a la castaña que se veía muy triste y aburrida. Pero luego de un momento algo no le agrado al chico, veía como su pareja de baile no se interesaba en el, si no en el chico ojiazul que se encontraba bailando a un lado de el, su mirada no mostraba ni un signo de comodidad, si no que mostraba celos, esa mirada que siempre quiso tener frente a la suya y ahora que la tenia, no demostraba nada hacia el, así que comprendió que la chica peli azul lo estaba usando para sacarle celos a Ranma. Así que antes de terminar la pieza el chico se separo de la peli azul, le hizo una reverencia y le dio las gracias por el baile. Todos los chicos quedaron atónitos, sabían que el chico del colmillo estaría feliz de encontrarse de esta manera con la menor de las Tendo, esta a su vez también le dio las gracias con las mismas acciones pero se encontraba algo apenada, pensaba que quizás el chico se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba utilizando para sacarle celos a su prometido y se había molestado

El chico perdido se acerco a la castaña que estaba sentada y con una galante reverencia le pidió

-Señorita ¿Me concedería esta pieza?

La chica se ruborizo, pero con una reverencia muy educada, digna de una princesa, le contesto

-Claro, me encantaría

Entonces el le tendió la mano y ella la cogió, entonces entraron en la pista y la música sonó, era una canción lenta y muy romántica, así que el chico la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, esta por su lado se aferro al torso del chico recargando su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Todos los chicos, Ranma, Akane, Mousse y Shampoo miraban aun con más sorpresa como los chicos se abrazaban y se encontraban en una posición algo comprometedora sin inmutarse o sin darle importancia al resto en lo más mínimo, no sabían en que momento su amistad había dado un paso más como para tenerse esa confianza. El chico se sentía muy a gusto, le encantaba el aroma del cabello castaño de Ukyo y el calor que sentía su cuerpo desde que la chica le abrazo, pensando en esto su corazón se acelero un poco, pero no logro ponerlo nervioso en lo más mínimo. La chica también se sentía muy bien, le encantaba la sensación de seguridad y cariño que el chico le transmitía con sus brazos, se sentía protegida y querida, al estar recargada en el pecho de Ryoga pudo escuchar sus latidos, los cuales iban en aumento, esto la hizo sonrojarse y levanto la vista para ver el rostro de Ryoga, sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron mirando como queriendo descifrar lo que el otro estaba pensando en ese momento, así que empezaron a acercar sus rostros. Todos los chicos estaban observando atentamente como ellos se dejaban llevar por el ambiente. Los chicos sentían sus alientos tan cerca de sus labios y cuando sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los que tenían en frente la música dejo de sonar, entonces los chicos se separaron lentamente muy sonrojados. El chico le hizo una reverencia

-Muchas gracias por bailar conmigo- entonces el chico se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior. La chica quedo helada al ver al chico caminar, pero se sentía muy avergonzada para seguirle

El chico de la trenza vio que su amigo y rival se marchaba de la pista y caminaba hacia el exterior, cuando llego afuera pudo ver al chico del colmillo ahí parado en silencio, el se acerco y le toco el hombro

-Ryoga ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que…- pero calló

-¿Qué, acaso eres un cobarde?

-No soy ningún cobarde Saotome- dijo el chico algo molesto por este comentario

-Entonces…- dijo el chico de la trenza

-Estoy muy confundido- le dijo el chico del colmillo mirándolo seriamente

-Es por U-chan ¿Cierto?- dijo el chico ojiazul con intuición

-S…si, siento que estoy traicionado el amor que siento por Akane

-Ryoga ¿Quieres que te de mi opinión?

-Claro, solo espero que no sea una estupidez

-Mira, yo no lo creo así, te he visto muy cambiado desde que volviste de las montañas con U-chan, cambiaste para bien, solo piénsalo

El chico se puso a pensar brevemente y se dio cuenta que su amigo y rival tenia razón, no sintió lo que pensaría cuando bailo con Akane, sino que lleno ese vacio con su amiga Ukyo, después de esos segundos pensando se dio media vuelta y…

-Ranma, tengo que pensarlo bien así que me voy a las montañas, nos vemos- dijo el chico perdido y seguidamente comenzó a correr

El chico de la trenza al escuchar que se marchaba lo iba a seguir para poder detenerlo, pero Ryoga salto al tejado de la mansión y así le perdió de vista

-Maldición… ya lo perdí de vista- dijo muy frustrado por la situación

El chico intento salir de la mansión repetidas veces sin conseguir su objetivo, así que decidió descansar un momento en el tejado de la mansión

Ranma se quedo en silencio por un buen momento, observando un punto invisible en el horizonte, pero luego decidió informarles a todos que el chico perdido se había marchado de Nerima. Ya adentro les dijo a todos que al parecer Ryoga se había marchado, Ukyo al escuchar esto se despidió rápidamente de todos y salió corriendo para poder, si tenia suerte, encontrarlo por los alrededores, pero al salir de la mansión solo le basto correr un par de metros para verlo

Ryoga se encontraba mirando las luces nocturnas de la ciudad, aún se encontraba pensando en lo que Ranma le había dicho **"Mira, yo no lo creo así, te he visto muy cambiado desde que volviste de las montañas con U-chan, cambiaste para bien, solo piénsalo…"** no podía borrar de su cabeza la imagen de de la hermosa joven de largo cabellos castaños y de profundo ojos azules a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Estuvo tan encerrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de la mujer en la que se encontraba pensando, esta se le acercaba, le tocó el hombro y el chico giro su cabeza sorprendido

-Ukyo

-Ryoga ¿Te ibas a marchar sin despedirte nuevamente?- dijo con un tono triste

-Ukyo, yo…- fue interrumpido por la castaña

-Me ibas a volver a dejar sola- dijo dándole la cara, esta tenia sus ojos cristalizados apunto de llorar

-Ukyo, yo nunca te dejare sola

-Entonces ¿Por qué te ibas a ir?- dijo con una voz que se estaba poniendo ronca

-Es por que…necesitaba pensar en algo- dijo el chico mirando con mayor determinación a la chica

-Esa no es una razón para marcharte

-Para mí si lo es

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te agrada estar conmigo?- dijo apunto de llorar

-No es eso, es solo…nada, olvídalo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en mí?

-Yo siempre he confiado ciegamente en ti, pero esto debo solucionarlo por mi mismo, nada ni nadie puede ayudarme con esto

-Si tu lo dices- dijo la chica girando su rostro para qué el chico no la viera, estaba algo fastidiada por el comportamiento tan defensivo del chico, no era ni parecido al que siempre conoció o el que estuvo con ella bailando dentro de la mansión hace unos momentos, pasaron unos momentos hasta que una brisa muy helada sopló por el lugar y la chica se estremeció por el frio, su vestido no le era de mucha ayuda con ese frio. El chico pudo notar como la chica tembló por el frio y se saco su chaqueta y la colocó en los hombros de la chica, esta ante el gesto tan caballeroso del muchacho se sonrojo. Podía sentir el calor del chico en aquella chaqueta, al igual que su aroma. La chica entonces recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico perdido y este a diferencia que en otras ocasiones no se puso nervioso, de hecho, disfrutaba el contacto que tenia con la chica. El chico sintió solamente como su corazón subía un poco su ritmo, sintió nuevamente lo que había sentido cuando se encontraba bailando, ella lleno el vacio que sentía su corazón, pero decidió guardar silencio, no quería decírselo, ella podía sentirse presionada y tampoco quería acelerar las cosas, ese contacto era mas que suficiente para sentir una agradable calidez capaz de vencer el frio que se hacia presente a esas horas de la noche. Así que el chico le abrazo y recargo su cabeza en la de la chica, deleitándose con el aroma de sus cabellos. Esta por su lado sentía como el chico le abrazaba y recargaba su cabeza en la suya, le agradaba esa sensación, no dejaba de sentirse protegida y querida, quería que se quedaran así toda la noche, no, todas las noches y los días y las tardes y todos los momentos que pudiera estar junto a el

En otra habitación donde se lograba ver a los chicos

Habían dos personas que hablaban y una de ellas no dejaba de mirar esta escena con una sonrisa

-Esto es increíble, es perfecto- dijo el joven pelirrojo con unas ganas tremendas por reír

-¿Qué le parece perfecto señor?- dijo su fiel mayordomo

-Solo mira, esto me ha facilitado mucho las cosas- dijo sin bajar sus ganas de reír

-No se lo que se trae entre manos, pero solo le deseo que todo le salga bien- dijo el mayordomo

-Claro que saldrá bien- dijo el joven con una amplia sonrisa –Solo espera, ya veras que todo saldrá bien

-Esta bien, señor, como usted diga- dijo el mayordomo y seguidamente se marcho de la habitación

-Nunca creí que todo saldría de maravilla, eso es tener suerte- pensó el joven magnate

Al otro día

Ranma y Akane se dirigían al Ucchan´s para comprar unos okonomiyaki para el almuerzo, ambos iban de buen humor por como habían pasado la noche y también en plan de trabajo, querían hablar con la castaña y poder consolarla, ellos pensaban que fue muy duro que el chico perdido la dejara en medio del baile. Al llegar al Ucchan´s ambos respiraron profundo para tomar valor y hablar de una manera calmada con la chica, abrieron la puerta y…

-Buenos días, bienvenidos al Uc…... Akane, Ranma!

-RYOGA!- dijeron los chicos al unísono, muy sorprendidos, nunca se imaginaron ver al chico perdido en el restaurante y menos vestido con el traje del Ucchan´s

-Hola chicos- dijo la castaña que aparecía de la cocina

-Hola Ukyo- dijo la peli azul

-OYE! ¿No se suponía que te habías marchado?- dijo el chico de la trenza apuntándolo con el índice y muy sorprendido de verlo vestido de esa manera

-No deje que se fuera, me debía un favor y me lo pagara con trabajo, con mucho trabajo- dijo la castaña palmoteándole la espalda y riendo muy divertida

El chico suspiro de cansancio, pero al final acabo por reír de su situación junto a su jefa, amiga y por sobretodo, la mujer que llenaba el vacio que había en su corazón

Fin capitulo 8

Al parecer llegue con muchas ganas de escribir ¿Se nota? jajajajaja

No podía terminar esto sin un capitulo especial dedicado a mi pareja favorita

Si, y como lo dije este es el final de este fic, solo quería hacer una historia para que se pudiera ver como lo pasaban entre entrenamientos y otras situaciones, pero no es el final de todo, pronto sacare otro fic donde este la continuación, de hecho, ya tengo la idea o como decirlo: el esqueleto de la historia, solo me falta pensar el relleno, pero tranquilos…pensar en locas situaciones es lo mío jajajajaja

Ojala que les haya gustado mi loca, que loca, desquiciada idea de juntar mas a estos personajes, que como ya lo mencione es mi favorita, aunque no lo crean esto se me ocurrió en el campus, se que no es muy original pero al menos que gusto como quedo y espero que haya resultado romántico, y si ese no es el caso pido mil disculpas, aunque el final no tuvo nada de romántico, solo quería que tuviera una cuota de humor, aunque dudo que lo haya logrado

En cuanto a las faltas de ortografia espero que las disculpen ya que creo que deben de ser muchas y la razon esque es muy tarde y tengo sueño asi que talvez no controle mis dedos como me gustaria hacerlo...

Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews, cuentan más de lo que imaginan y quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen mis historias jajaja

Sin más se despide su amigo

Kyoga HK :)


End file.
